Blonde and Redhead
by Toshiro Ricky
Summary: Naruto find a girl in forest, who is member of oto fours and take her to konoha.who is this girl and what will happen if naruto take her to konoha. M for Language! ku ku ku ku...please read desu! XD
1. I'm promise! believe it!

Disclaimire!

I don't own Naruto cause Masashi Kishimoto-san stuborn not giving me naruto and if I own Naruto! I will make Naruto x Tayuya pairing to be real! ( shooting shotgun to upstair ) OH NO! my roof!

Yosh! Let's just start the story cause MY FLAME OF YOUTHFULL BURNING BRIGHTLY INSIDE MY BODY! PLEASE ENJOY MY YOUTHFULL RAIDERS! ^,^

" I am The Future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki!" = Talking

' I am The Foulmouthed Tayuya, I'm stupid to say this! ' = Thinking

" **I am The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune ningen!" = Demon Talking**

' **I am The Evil Toshiro Ricky khekhekhe… ' = Demon thinking**

**Hokage Tower of Konoha Village**

Shikamaru and Tsunade walking in the hall of tower. He had report from mission his teams to the hokage.

"I have opinion…Can I?" asked Shikamaru.

"What?" said Tsunade.

"The level of difficulty of team have… there is all kinds of" he said " but, inside of all the teams nin need to place one ninja medic..".

"…. I know that…long time ago I writed the same thing for document level safety team and the success mission…" said Tsunade.

"but, ninja medic not easy to mastered like that" said Tsunade still look forward the hall.

'….!' Shikamaru look up to Tsunade.

"have skill who different from the fighter type…the perfect chakra control who can make smallest detail, have a lot of science's, very smart to place everthings" explained Tsunade getting a nod from Shikamaru.

"therefore, people need educated to be ninja medic class one…. Need have something important" stated Tsunade .

'something important…?' was the thought of Shikamaru curiosty

" you can go to naruto room first, I will be there after take some medicines" said Tsunade who walk away from Shikamaru.

**Bridge near team 7 traininggroud**

Sakura looked at the river water with sloomy face. Suddenly ino appearded .

"SAKURA!" shouted ino and sakura looking at ino.

"what up ino?" asked her.

"they say everyone had come back! Now they all at hospital!" ino said with smile.

**Hospital Konoha Village**

At patient room Naruto sat on bed and stared at Sasuke headband, he had bandage almost his body and then he remembered the talk of his and Sasuke.

'Sasuke….'

( author make several seal and gather some chakra )

********FLASH BACK NO JUTSU!********

Naruto stood on the head of the great statue Senju Hashirama on the right side of the massive waterfall. On the statue across from him who the statue of Uchiha Madara stood sasuke. This velley marked the end of Konoha sphere of influence. Naruto have to stop Sasuke here or it would be too late.

"Sasuke!" naruto screamed at sasuke, the word echoing off into the distance.

Sasuke just began walking away and didn't even glance at him.

"are you going to run away from me?" naruto shouted at him

Sasuke froze mid stride. For a moment neither moved or said anything. Then slowly Sasuke began to turn around. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Half of his friend face was marked by his cursed seal and his right eye was black and yellow instead of it's normal white and black.

"Yo….dobe…" Sasuke called back just aloud enough for naruto to hear him.

For long time they just stared at each other. Then sasuke scowled.

"So..this time it's you?" he asked coldly

The memory of Sakura crying, begging him to bring Sasuke back, flashed through Naruto mind and his face hardened into a scowl of his own.

"I told sakura this too…" Sasuke continued, "stop concerning yourself with me"

Naruto scowl deepened causing Sasuke to laughing and put his hand on his hips.

"What with that look?" he asked mockingly and laughing some more.

Naruto stared at him. He couldn't believe this was his friend. Memories of the times they had together, training, joking began springing up in his mind. It only added to his anger. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Why..?" he asked quietly, "why? SASUKE!"

His friend arrogant demeanor dropped into a surprised.

"Why have you become like this!" Naruto shouted at him.

Again the words echoed away . After a moment of silenced and glaring at each other. Sasuke answered.

"Whatever becomes of me" he paused, "how does it have anything to do with you?...I have my own path. No matter who it is, I'm not obligated to take orders from anyone".

Naruto scowled at him even more. Just as he was about to say something back, Sasuke continued.

"let me make it to you" he spoke a little louder. "my childish games with you and konoha are over. Just go home".

That hit on naruto, it hurt like felt a kunai shoved into chess. But that replaced with anger. All the sacrifices they had to get here. Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru and Lee who got off the hospital to help them. He was not going to let them down.

"everyone…." Naruto growled and image of all his friends. "everyone risked their lives to catch up to you!" Shouted naruto angry

Sasuke just shrugged "How nice of them" he turned and began to walking away.

Naruto growled and jumped across the river behind the retreating Sasuke. Sasuke spun around just in time to see Naruto come flying down out of the air at him.

"What do you think your comrades in konoha are?" Naruto yelled down at him just as they collided.

They skidded for several feet before finally drew his fist back ready to beat some sense into his friend. Sasuke arrogant grining was all the encouragement he needed. He smashed the Uchiha across the face.

Sasuke just stared at him for a moment before spitting a blood on his cheek. Sasuke by the shirt pulling him up to eye level.

"Comrades?" Sasuke asked coldly. "have I become stronger while staying with those call comrades?"

Naruto recoiled at the words. He couldn't be serious

"I am going to where orochimaru is" he said with finality.

********FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI!********

( thanks to Dragoon321 for some you words )

Naruto just quiet with sad face. He can't return Sasuke, he can't face Sakura cause he not fullfiling his promise.

"Hey what's up?… wake up already?". Said someone on naruto door room. Naruto looked at that person who is Shikamaru crossed his hands and smile at Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" said Naruto

**At receptionist hospital**

There Sakura and Ino asked for room her friends.

"I will to go to Chouji first! You..?" asked Ino

"I will to go to Naruto and Sasuke room" said Sakura

**At Naruto room**

Shikamaru sat on Naruto bed and tell the conditions of other.

"so… everyone safe… I'm glad to hear that" said Naruto. Shikamaru just stared at him

"so….Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto keep quiet for moment

"yes…. His gone…."

Unknow to Naruto and Shikamaru, at outside of the room someone hear that

**At other side of the door Naruto room a few second ago**

"Room number 201… ah this is the room" said Sakura. And when she will pull out the knot door she hear someone talking

"yes…. His gone…." Said Naruto from the inside room

Sakura was surprised and wide eyes . She realized the the knot door and silenced at front of door

**At outside Chouji room**

"so, he still can't meet with the other?" asked worried Ino to Chouji father who sit at a chair

"yes… Tsunade-sama said he will wake up soon" replied Chouza Akimichi. Ino pulled out a deep breath

"haaah….. thanks godness"

"I realy helped cause Tsunade-sama come back to Konoha.. if not? Now Chouji would…." Said Chouza. Ino just stared at him

'The Godaime…..'thought Ino silently

**At front door the Naruto room **

Sakura still quiet and stared down at floor

"want to visit Naruto? You are Haruno Sakura, right?" asked Tsunade who looked at Sakura. Sakura surprised to meet The Godaime Hokage. "information quick disseminated…"

**Inside Naruto room**

They look at the person walking inside. And Naruto meet the face of Sakura.

'Sakura-chan' he though surprised

"Naruto..." Said Sakura weakly. They just stared at each other and Naruto turned away from her gaze. He don't want to see dissappointment or anger in her emerald eyes. Shikamaru looked at Naruto frown a little.

"I hear you realy bad injured… but the look you just fine" stated Tsunade

They all just quiet for minutes. Naruto broke the silent

"I'm sorry…Sakura-chan…" he said slowly still not look at her. A pitiful apology was all the blonde could manage.

"why do you apologies?" said Sakura with fake cheerful smile. Naruto still not look at her cause he know that is a fake atituded of her. He know she must be hurt inside and not to make him sad. Sakura walked to the window

"you must be pushed yourself to hard? So you look like a mummy like that" stated her still with a fake smile.

"sorry… I'm too…"said Naruto but Sakura interupting his words

"look…today is realy sunny, I open the window ne?"said Sakura

Shikamaru just sat still cause he expecting to be like this. He or Tsunade can't interrupting into this situation. Naruto looked up at Sakura

"Sakura-chan I will pufill my promised to you! Promise of life time.. I had said that" said Naruto

"It's okay Naruto… don't think about that…" replied Sakura stared at village on the opened window. Shikamaru can't let this further anymore and began to depend Naruto.

"Sakura he..!" shouted Shikamaru but naruto beat him

"I am…. Always said…" they look at him."I will not take back my words cause that my nindo" said Naruto with his wide smile. Sakura surprised and Shikamaru and Tsunade just smile at him.

Sakura stared at naruto smile and remembered the request her gave to him

"hihihihi…" smile naruto

"Naruto…" Sakura said and walking to the door

'I am just can cry… just can believe and depended on you….'

'I alone can't do anything…'

"Sorry Naruto.. I will make you wait for awhile…" Said her opened the door. Naruto strared at her confused

"next time I will go with you" she said looking from her shoulder smile.

**At hokage office**

Tok tok …

"come in" replied Tsunade

"I come to requesting something…" Said Sakura who opened the door

"Nani?"

"Please make me your student!" Said Sakura with determiniont look on her eyes. Tsunade look at her and pulled her and on the table

'hmmm… something important, I see' though her smile and she decided…

"Haruno Sakura.. I heard from Kakashi you had a brains is smart and you have intelegent" she paused "okay.. but as to give back I will not holding back" Sakura happy to decided Tsunade

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu Hokage-sama!"

"and from now you will refer me as your master, understood?"

"Hai Tsunade-Shiso!" Sakura bowed at her new master

'just wait Naruto…I will come with you, next time were both going to get sasuke-kun'

After Sakura had visited, in the night he want going off. He need to be alone for the moment. Although Sakura words helped him better cope with Sasuke betrayal he still couldn't banish the though he was completely failed. He write in a paper and put on the tabl near bed. Then he go out from hospital to the Gate West, he passed Izumo and Aoba who guarding at the gate and tell them he want to go out for moment cause he need to get something he accidently dropped at the forest.

"Izumo-san, Aoba-san I need to go out for moment can't I?" asked Naruto. They looking at him

"What your intention to going out at this time Naruto?" Said Izumo and Naruto just shruged his hand

"I need to take back something I dropped back then time Kakashi-sensei brough me to Konoha" he lied to them.

"but you must have Hokage permisiont" replied Aoba

"I had told her anyway" told naruto. Aoba and Izumo just stared at each other then sighed

"hai hai… you can pass but careful out there" said Izumo

"Thanks!" Naruto going off from the gate

He decided to go to valley of End again and take the path that he Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru had taken before. Still covered with bandages but he wore his orange pants and wear black T-shirt cause his jacket is damaged from Sasuke chidori on his chest.

He running on tree to another tree, the breeze ruffled his blonde hair. He began to think the mission his team had failed but he stop to look of huge fallen trees. Shikamaru had described what had happened in his fight with the girl oto and a help from temari who destroyed the forest.

"Wohaaa this is a huge of fallen trees! Temari definitely not holding back" stated naruto looking at the destroyed forest and lot fallen trees. He landed on the ground, the section of the forest had been leveled completed.

He wandering around for minutes for looking how big the destroyed trees. Satisfied with that he continue to the valley of End. But suddenly he spotted something red under one of the fallen tree. Upon closer inspection he spotted a hand. He ran faster to that person and he spotted the figure was a female.

"hey! Hey! Are you alright!" asked Naruto paniced and plopping down to the girl's level. The girl groan opened her eyes and looked up at him with glare

"do I 'cough!'…. looking 'cough'… **FUCKING RIGHT!**" shouted her with a choughed. Naruto just blinked.

"well I think not hehe" his hand came up to scratch back of his head sheelpish. The girl glare at him much hardened

"I kow you! You the blonde shithead wearing the shiitass orange jacket! so..'cough!' you dumbass come to finist your fucking job! 'cough!'" she let out another choughed and cursed under her breath. He sweatdrop from the insulted she throw at him.

"what are you talking about?" asked Naruto confused. The girl rolled her eyes and glare at him to death

"'cough!'.. just fucking kill me already you dipshit!" shouted her with chough hard. Naruto surprised to hear that.

"hey I'm not come here to kill you, but to help you…" said Naruto offering to help her and sighed.

"Don't give me fucking bullshit!" snapped the girl "you fucking Konoha nin moron! I hate that shitty innocent fake of your! 'Cough! Cough!'" coughing up a blood from her mouth

"hey stop shouted and cursed! You make your injured more deep than you now!" replied naruto

"so what the fuck do you care! I cursed whatever I fucking want! I'm dying you fucking **shithead!**" shouted the girl

'howaa she sure swearing a lot….from the time I live I don't know I meet people who cursed a lot like her…' Though of Naruto sweatdrop and snapped.

"oh yeaa… hold still I will help you!" Naruto stood up and make a cross seal with his hands "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu!**"

In poop appearded another Naruto with salute the clone walk to another side of fallen tree. The girl just blinked watching naruto and his clone lifted the tree one by one. It only took a couple second to process what he said and regain her train of though.

'why…why he help me….'though the girl. Naruto pulled the last tree off her and clone pooped out

"well how about that? Are feeling easy now" asked naruto. But suddenly the girl choughed a lot blood come from her mouth. Naruto faster pulled her from her position to place her on the ground. He checked her condition and realized she had internal injured that damaged his lung, she had several broken ribs with broken legs.

"Oww shit that hurt jackass! I hate fucking this…." She said looking at naruto blue eyes and his hand touched her body. " so 'cough!' you will rape me now 'cough!'…hmpp! I fucking idiot for moment to think you will help me! 'Cough!'" she said looking away from Naruto

"**WHAT!** I check your condition! Not to rape and grope you!" shouted Naruto angry but the girl looked up at him

"I'm fucking helpless and can't move! This is suck! Just kill me! cough" said the girl and she have more blood come. Naruto just sighed

"why can tou trust me…. Alright I will bring you to Tsunade-baachan now" said Naruto carefully grab her and positioned her on his back.

The girl surprised and try to pull off on his back but Naruto persistenced hold her still

"just kill me already you fucking shithead! Pull me down! I rather die than to be introgation and torture for information and leave me to death!" shouted her trying to pulled off from naruto back. Naruto looked at her and smile

"don't worry I will protect you and nobody will harm you that promise of life time!" he said with pose 'nice guy' at her.

The girl wide eyes to hear that and stoped to pulled off. The girl just stared at naruto like a girl who had asked to be a girlfriend from a boy.

"Hahaha! Your safe under the hand of future hokage!" Naruto grinned and take off to direction Konoha Village. The girl just stared at his back, she sighed and put her head on his shoulder

'well it's the same to come with him and to be dying at there…'

After a moment of running the girl was attemping conversation with him

"so.. how your mission shithead?" asked her. Naruto looked back to her

"hey I have a name you know! Naruto Uzumaki for you!" said Naruto introducting himself and smile widely at her. The girl rolled her eyes

"Whatever shithead.." said her. Naruto make face faulted

"hey I just mentioned my name for second! Damn it!" said Naruto but the girl just smirked

"but to me you is shithead" Naruto just pouted " hey you not yet answer my question shithead" stated her smirk. Naruto quite for a second

"my mission is failed…. I can't stop him to go Orochimaru-teme! But in positive way my friends is safe now…"replied Naruto. The girl wide eyes to hear that oto four plus Kimimaro for of all people was defeated to genin team. (well Shikamaru is chunin and captain of his team)

"so my teammates is defeated…?" asked her scowly "are they dead?"

"hmm your friends?" replied naruto looking from his shoulder

"please… they not my friends! We just had relation for not to kill each others" snapped the girl darkly. Naruto just blinked to her answer "anyway why were you so intent on getting back Orochimaru little…fuck?" asked the girl coughed little

"he was… my bestfriend and I'm concerning him as my brother…." Said naruto as sad face on his face. "I fough him at Valley of End…and at last attack I redeem my jutsu cause I had a promise to bring him back to Konoha"

"hmmp! He should glad to had fucking village like konoha" mumbled the girl.

"what do you mean?" he said curios write in his face.

"in oto you must always allert although you walking even sleeping too…" said her with deepened scowl and hate in her eyes "a lot of people whose controled by that shitty shaggy ass snake want to freedom from his hold". She said "their fate is dead or to be experiment for his suck up asshole!" Naruto frowned to hear that.

"me too….I want the freedom, live free and not to be controling by him…. My cursed seal is the way he controled me or he treated me to death" Said the girl looked away from him. Naruto look at her guilty and she caugh that

"Hey what the fuck with your face shithead! I don't want your shitty sympaty for me!" Said her bonked Naruto with her head.

"Yeooow! Oy that hurt!" yelped naruto

"That for looking at me like that shithead" replied the girl. Naruto just pouted then had 'click' in his head

"anyway we had a long conversation… but you don't give me your name?" asked Naruto

"my name is Tayuya… write that on your dumbass you called brain" said the girl who is introduction with little cursed ( well that Tayuya for you )

"hahaha… nice to meet you Tayuya" smile naruto buther head fell limply on his shoulder. They just stayed quiet for moment. But suddenly Tayuya choughed hardened and let out a lot blood from her mouth. Naruto panicked.

"Owww shit! I got to faster to the village or her injured will more dangerous for safety" Naruto running even faster from tree to tree to village direction.

Whooyahhh that realy a lot of work hehehe…Thank to read my stories to all raider who is narutayu fans… **ja ne**

**Oh don't forget! please review for my flame of youth!**


	2. Proposition

Disclaimire!

I don't own Naruto cause Masashi Kishimoto-san still stubborn not giving me Naruto and if I own Naruto! I will make Naruto x Tayuya pairing to be real! ( shooting AK-47 forward ) OH NO! NOT AGAIN! My new laptop!

Yosh! Back again in Blonde and Redhead chapter 2! First of all I want to thanks who reviews my story (T_T) …huuuu you all realy my inspiration! Make me very YOUTHFULL! But for you who not reviews but read I say thank you very much! You all still youthfull!

Anyway thanks you for

I'm so sorry for update late! Cause I writed for the next and next chapter for the future hehehe….

I have to much idea! Hahaha!you all will surprise believe it!

**Yosh! Let's just start the story cause MY FLAME OF YOUTHFULL BURNING BRIGHTLY INSIDE MY BODY! PLEASE ENJOY MY YOUTHFULLRAIDERS!** ^,^

" I am The Future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki!" = Talking

' I am The Foulmouthed Tayuya, I'm stupid to say this! ' = Thinking

" **I am The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune ningen!" = Demon Talking**

' **I am The Evil Toshiro Ricky khekhekhe… ' = Demon thinking**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 : Proposition**

**At The Gate West of Konoha**

At the Gate of Konohagakure Izumo and Aoba who was guarding this side gate then saw something at street.

"who is that? is that Naruto?" pointing Aoba and naruto reached to them with someone on his back.

"Naruto who is that?" asked izumo. Naruto ran past them and shouted.

"Sorry Izumo-san! Aoba-san! I must hurry to go to Tsunade-baachan! I found someone injured in forest!" shouted Naruto then rushed toward the hospital.

they just shrugged they shoulders and back to sat down.

"well that realy Naruto who won't abandoned people's who need help….but I realy have feeling Konoha will be Interesting from now" stated Izumo who smile.

"yeah.. he The Unpredictable Ninja anyway…" said aoba and then he turned at his friend. "hey Izumo way always we who guard this gate? This very boring you know".

"if you bored just kiss your ass…" replied Izumo. Aoba rolled his eyes.

"heh..bastard"

"asshole…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**At Hospital**

Tsunade walked inside Naruto room and found he not there. Tsunade scwoled on her face.

"That brat! Where the heck is he going!" hissed Tsunade.

She saw something on the table near the bed and picked it. It was a letter who Naruto writed on a paper.

( Tsunade-baachan I want to go out the hospital for a while…I want refreshing my mind. Hehehe…don't worry I be back promise. Believe it! ). Tsunade saw smile chibi of naruto in the end of letter.

Tsunade scowled deeped at this and will go to search for naruto, but she hear a scream of Naruto at back down hall of hospital.

"Tsunade-baachan!" shouted Naruto

Tsunade quickly out of the room and stromed over at Naruto. When she saw him and want to give piece of her mind for his action early go to who know where.

"Naruto! Why are you not in your room and where did you go haaah!" asked Tsunade angry. But Naruto beat her from her words.

"This is not time for this! I had someone who is realy need your help now!" replied Naruto

At this Tsunade looked at his shoulder and saw a girl who is unconscious at his back. Then she saw her condition with heavy injured and blood came out her mouth.

"Naruto take her to operation room now!" command her with doctor authority. With no words Naruto and Tsunade rushed from there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Later at operation room**

Naruto sat on a chair outside the room with worried write on his face. Tsunade told him to wait at outside and let her and other medics to work. But he can't let go the worry at Tayuya condition and pray for her safety. He just patience sat there for several hours then the door opened and Naruto stood up quickly and ran to Tsunade.

"Baachan how her condition! Is she alright! Is she make it! Please say something!" asked Naruto.

"Naruto calm down! She alright okay…her condition is stable now." Said Tsunade to Naruto who calm down a bit and sighed.

"haaaa… I'm realy glad" he said with long sighed.

"lucky you brough her to here quickly" she paused " if not she will die now from her wounds and blood loss".

"yeahh lucky me".

"Naruto, you and me need something to discuss on your behavior". Said her with slightly glare at his sweat bullet face.

'oh nooo I am soooo dead!'

At Office of Hokage tower

Tsunade sat on her chair. Her hands crossed together in front of her mouth with her elbows resting on the desk. Naruto stood at front her desk and his attention at her who frowned.

"Naruto where you go from hospital, who is she, where do you found her?" asked Tsunade looked at him with glare. Naruto gulped and spoke.

"hehe… hiyaa I'm sorry about that baachan, but I had a lot of my mind. So I want to go to wandering at forest a bit to calm my mind" said Naruto who smiled and scrated hi head.

"oh…you want to clear your mind with go to the forest at this time?" said her with glare much harder. Naruto double gulped as cold sweat ran down his face.

"okay okay! What I am doing is very wrong!"

"yep very wrong young man" vein bulging on her forehead.

"but the forest is the place I always felt calm if I have a lot of my head" replied Naruto. Tsunade just sighed.

"alright the past is the past… anyway answer my other questions"

Then Naruto tell the story he going to forest which is destroyed and found a girl under the fallen trees and brough her to Konoha cause her wounds. Tsunade frowned at him then sighed again.

"with your hero attitued, of course you would not let go who is need help even if that is enemies do you?" stated tsunade. Narut just wide smiled and scrated his head.

"hehehe…you know me very well baachan! Of course I will not going to abandoned who need help cause I soon to be Hokage anyway hahaha!". Tsunade smiled.

'well the will of fire realy shining on his blood and soul' though Tsunade

"so you know her name?" asked her

"oh yeah her name is Tayuya, but she not gave her last name" replied Naruto smiled.

"Tayuya…. I see…" mumbled her softly

"anyway what will happen if she wake up?" asked Naruto curiosty.

"she was a member of Oto-nin and personal bodyguards if what I hear isn't wrong…so she will be interrogation and locked to be prisoner" stated Tsunade. Naruto wide eyes and shock on his face.

"no no! absolutely no!" shouted Naruto "I will not let that happen to her!" Naruto pointed.

"what do you men no!" shouted back Tsunade. Naruto flinched at hear that.

"cause I promised to her! I will not harm happen to her!" replied his scowled deeply.

"if she not go get interrogation she will have executed from the council cause she is enemy gaki!" yelled Tsunade

"but if you put her in interrogation she will tortured! And I damn not gonna let that! I always kept my words and you know that baachan!" yelled back Naruto.

Tsunade surprised from naruto dedicated to protect the girl he met several hours, even who enemies who help his teammate go to Orochimaru. She shook her head and sighed. letting out a breath than came out sounding more like growl than a sigh.

"Naruto… Interrogation Unit will not use tortured if she willing to giving information to us….. you want to know about Sasuke and what Orochimaru was planned right?" said Tsunade softly. Naruto calm down and thinking about that.

"yeah… I want to know that" he said weakly.

"okay if you not want to let her, we wait till she wake up and let her to chose…it's that alright?" asked her pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"okay…"

"now go home Naruto you must be tired"

"but tayuya…"

"you will see her tomorrow at morning after you get some rest"

"yes ma'am"said him decided to go home and rest

Pain…..that all she feel back then at the forest. But now the pain is less hurt. She weakly opening her eyes and saw white ceiling. The she remembered that happened at her. the lose from the sand kunoichi blonde four tails and the brat pineapple head. But what the most she thinking now is the help from certainly blonde boy who safe her and brought her to his village.

'where am I….' she though and she manage to tilt her head enough to the side then to the other side and seeing someone at her room. She looked at ceiling again.

Taking a few deep breaths she weakly moved up her hand and saw it was covered with bandages and saw that her legs aswell.

"what dumb luck" she muttered weakly.

Footsteps sounded out in the outside her room. She instinctively looked at the door. The door opened and a blonde woman with green robe and blonde boy who is her savior entered.

"oh.. woke up already" muttered Tsunade. Naruto walking at her bed then looking at her with smile.

"hey are you alright?" asked Naruto softly. She just quiet and looked at his eyes. she don't know his eyes was so deep blue and she lose at it. They stared at each other. But Tsunade cough a bit for they atentions.

"'cough' sorry for ruining yours lovey-dovey moment but I have to check up her condition" said Tsunade grining at them. And they looked away from each other blushing.

"hahaha sorry baachan…" said Naruto scrated his head. Tayuya looking at Tsunade.

'so she is his grandmother? But she look so young to me?' though Tayuya confused.

"okay… I think you okay now, the internal wounds and your hands is back to normal but don't push it to hard or your wounds opening again " stated Tsunade.

Then when Tayuya want to ask her but suddenly her throat ache. Naruto saw that and getting her a glass of water at near of her bed. Tayuya drink the water and felt her throat not hurt again. Then spoke at Tsunade who smiled at what she saw the treatment the girl got from Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Tayuya curiosty. Tsunade smiled at her.

"my name is Senju Tsunade the Godaime Hokage of Konoha gakure" replied at the girl at front her who wide eyes.

'shit! His grandmother is FUCKING HOKAGE!' shouted at her though.

Tsunade saw her scared face and smiled. Well it's normaly considerable if you met with leader of your enemies.

"hey girl take it easy…Naruto was told me everything" said her. Tayuya suddenly looked at Naruto who still smiled and glare at him.

"shithead! You promise to protect me and you told her everything! I can't believe you!" yelled her.

"hey! I always kept my promise! if I not because her you won't get immediately treatment!"yelled back at her.

"bullshit! You not tell me your grandmother is fucking hokage! And now I will be tortured from this rat ass village! You big liar blonde idiot!"

"take that back! I'm not a liar! And I'm may blonde but not idiot!"

"oh yeah.. dipshit!"

"Tomato Head!"

"Moron!"

"Foulmouth!

"Orange Eyesore!"

"Short tempered bitch!"

Tsunade sweatdrop at a sight front of her. Naruto and Tayuya still yelled at each others. She sighed and spoke to them.

"knock it off all of you!" shouted at them. They paused and looking at her. "it's ok girl I'm not hold grudge on you. So don't be afraid and thanks for Naruto cause if you not get immediately treatment you will die now" said Tsunade looked at Tayuya who then looked at Naruto with a bit of scowled.

"ummm Thanks shithead" said her looked away from him.

"your welcome tomato" said him with wide grin at her. and that statement get attention Tayuya who looked back at him

"Fuck you shithead!" shouted her with glare but Naruto ignored that and still grining at her face.

"enough you two! Now I have approval to you girl" she paused a bit for Tayuya attention and held two fingers in front her. "One you can cooperative with us and tell everything about Orochimaru plan and I can allow you to sign papers to make you a citizen of Konoha even you can be ninja again if you injured is full heal or Two you not want to cooperative with us I might get you to intertrogation unit and tortured" said Tsunade with straight face. Naruto wide eyes and Tayuya shock horror at what the blonde busty hokage said.

"What! Heck no! please give her a chance to prove herself! If anything goes wrong… I will be the one to carry the responsibility…I will live with the consequences of it! Whatever good or bad!" said Naruto with determined face.

Tayuya gasped at what Naruto told. She saw the blonde ninja meant every word he said. Not one ever to stood up for her and this one the boy who she met yesterday and don't even know him take risked with his live for her safety. Tsunade is surprise to hear that from Naruto, well she know the hero attitued of him but to stand up for enemy girl who he barely know and take consequences for her is to much. Then she sighed the is realy like his parent.

"you and your stupid promise… but let her to chose whetever she want" said Tsunade pinched his forehead.

Tayuya still shock from Naruto. And she looked at him grining at Tsunade then he looked at her.

"please Tayuya-chan! Chose number one! Don't want to see baachan bad side do you?"

Buakkkk!

"oww what was that for!" asked him touched his big bump on his head.

"that for calling me that! how may times I said don't call me that!" shouted her

"but baachan Ouch!" Tsunade punched Naruto again.

"ano… I chose number one…"said Tayuya weakly, but much to make Naruto happy

"hihihi I know you will chose that! don't worry I will protect you anyway!" said Naruto with wide grin on his face. Tayuya blush for unknow reason she didn't know why she was blushing red but what Naruto said that make her feel warm inside her.

"may I know way?" asked Tsunade smiled at the girl still blushing

"I want to be free from his hold, live free and can't controling by him. He treats his own followers with wanton cruelty, sadism and do not care if he/she die or not." Replied Tayuya. Tsunade understand the feel of her from his crazy former teammate. Naruto felt sad at that.

"okay that settle from now…but first we must dealing with that Cursed Seal on your neck… lucky jiraiya was back to the village now. So he will deal with that seal." Said Tsunade

"Ero-sennin had back to the village! Yeahhh! I'll ask him to give me more training" grining Naruto. Tsunade just smiled but Tayuya was confused.

"I will check up you later I have some work to do, but Naruto she is your responsibility got it!"

"got it and pretty clear baachan!" she mocked salute at her who go out of the room.

" so when Tayuya leaving the hospital?" asked Naruto.

Yes if I can but this prevent me for give you information that was too sensitive

Tayuya screamed as seal suddenly appeared on her neck and seemed to spread. The former sound kunoichi struggled with the pain and seemed to claw on her neck as if she was being burned by fire. The blonde ninja tried to restrain her

"baachan! What happen whit her!" Naruto shouted. He hold Tayuya on his arms. Tsunade frowned and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto I want you to get Jiraiya here! Find him whatever he now!" stated Tsunade. Naruto immedietelly get out from the room faster than lighting. Tsunade help Tayuya with her healing chakra.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto running faster at the street village to find Jiraiya but not saw his ero sensei anywhere. He checked the stores and the bars but not had a result of where his sensei. He stopped to take a breath.

"where the hell is he!" he shouted in middle of street and had strange stared from walking people's. Then his brain clicking from his tough.

"Stupid me! Why I'm not check that place!" then he ran again to Hotspring Direction.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**x

"hihihi…this what I always like Konoha girls!" said in the white haired man let out perverted giggled from his spot as he watched mowen bathed in the local bathhouse and writing some note in a small book. He was doing his 'research'. He continued giggling with pervert face. But he heard shouted from his back.

"ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto who saw his pervert sensei peeping at bathhouse. Jiraiya looked at back and saw Naruto shouted like a Banshee.

"Hey quiet gaki! They may heard!" he yelled at the blonde boy. But the womans inside already heard they and screamer.

"KYAAA! PEEPING TOM'S!" and they ran out from the hot water.

"this is not good…my pervert sense told we must to run now!" Jiraiya looked at opening door where the womans with various weapons spoted him and Naruto they glared.

"you perverts! Girls get them! MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

"Ero-sennin! The fuck you drag me to this situations! Baachan told me to find you immediately!" yelled Naruto ran for his live from the womans with deatlhly weapons.

"I get that brat! But you know I'm busy right now! With the momans whose want to kill me!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"Okay I will distract them with bunshin! You must to go to hospital! This emergency! I had a friend who needed help with her seal" !" then Naruto make a crossed handsign.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!" and with poof a henge severeal clones who turned to be Jiraiya ran to left and right with several his clones.

"okay then I go to hospital now! you are my savior gaki! But don't tell Tsunade okay!" he turned to the left and ran at hospital "be safe gaki! For PERVERT UNITE!"

"I'm not pervert! And what the heck is PERVERT UNITE!" Yelled back at Jiraiya.

But someone in the angry woman mobs who is shinobi saw that and call the other womans.

"girls! He make bunshin! Kill them all!" with various shouted the angry woman scattering to the other ways. The real Naruto turned and saw several mowans pursuing him from back.

"I HATE YOU ERO-SENNIN!" Shouted Naruto to the sky.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At hospital Jiraiya came to Tsunade at the hall. Tsunade saw him and stood up from her chair.

"where Naruto? Why he not be with you?" asked her and make The white haired sage to sweatbullet at that but remaining to stay calm at possible.

"ahahaha the gaki need something to do…."he said but Tsunade not gave that a reason not punch his face. "hey! Hey!Co.. Cotomate kudasai ( wait a minutes ) ne! He was said he will come here…." Tsunade sighed.

"okay.. that brat can wait…anyway come follow me I need your help"she turn away and began walking. Jiraiya smiled pervertly at her.

"oh you want me to rub your ache back hmm?" he asked with pervertly face. Tsunade turned to him with deathly glare.

"Pervert!" she punched him on the face cause he flying and hit the wall.

"itai…I was just kidding…"said Jiraiya but Tsunade drag him with his hair.

"shut up!"

"iteee! Mate Tsunade hime!"

Then they came at Tayuya room with her sleeping on the bed. Tsunade told Jiraiya all the story with Naruto found her and brought her to here and the seal. Jiraiya then checked the girl seal on her neck.

"hmmm the seal is looked weak now" he paused. "but that good with the seal become weak we can deal with it quickly".

"I count on you" stated Tsunade. Then the door of room broked cause Naruto opened it to hard. He quickly to Tayuya bed side and looking at them.

"So is she going to be alright! Why was she is uncouscious! Is the seal hurt her!" asked naruto worried.

"woah calm down gaki… your girlfriend is fine" replied Jiraiya.

"She is not my girlfriend ero sennin!" Shouted Naruto with blushing at grinned Jiraiya. Then Tsunade spoke at him.

"she is fine…I just make her sleep with medical jutsu to calm her" said Tsunade. Naruto Sighed

"so what happened with her?"

"The Juin seal is make someone berserk and boost they power,speed, if they active the seal….but her seal now is realy weak so it's make her chakra can't be controlled cause they can synchronize and burning her chakra can't accepted the foul chakra from the Juin seal" said Jiraiya with serious face. Naruto gulped.

"so can that be removed?" asked him. Jiraiya thinking for minutes.

"well the seal is weak so maybe I can….but that to riskly for her condition"he said but someone interrupted him.

"Do it" stated Tayuya back from her uncouscious stared at them.

"oh you woke up already, how are you feeling now?" asked Tsunade calmly.

"it's alright, I'm fine" replied her. She turned back to Jiraiya "you said you can removed this cursed seal?"

"yes…but your condition not realy reliable to to do it"

"do it! Fuck with my condition! I want to removed this fucking disease seal that fucking pedophile shit eaten snake shit gave to me!" she yelled at Jiraiyo who sweatdropped at her swearing statement.

"but…"he said but Tayuya beat it

"please….." she said weakly with her eyes closed and clutching the blanked. Jiraiya scrathed his chin and turned to Naruto.

"well if your boyfriend okay with that" grining at the two blushing red.

"SHE/HE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!" the both shouted at the same time and than turned to each other.

"DON'T COPYNG WHAT I SAID!" they said at the same time again.

"SHUT UP TOMATO/SHITHEAD!" they glared at each others. Jiraiya write a note on his notepad and Stunade chukled at them.

"alright…alright quiet you two lover…"

"WE ARE NOT A LOVER!" they yelled at her.

"hai hai … anyway what your answer Tayuya?" asked the busty hokage. Tayuya huffing her chest.

"of course I will do it! If that mean free from his hold…"replied Tayuya determined. Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"You?"

"well…"he looked at Tayuya "if the princess TOMATO okay..I'm okay hehehe" he grinning at her glare.

"what the fuck is that you fucking dipshit!" Tayuya said with murderer eyes at grined Naruto. He had some nerve to call her that!.

"ohh you not heard what I said early princess T-O-M-A-T-O" he said flaply and mockingly. Tayuya face red from angry and make Naruto more amusing and laughing.

"I KILL YOU BASTARD! I'AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Tayuya yelled at Naruto who laughing more louder. Jiraiya hold her still with his hands.

'this is like Minato and Kushina before…' though Jiraiya grinning at them

"okay then… me and the old pervert going to prepare for that… but Shizune will come here to check your contdition.

"oww Tsunade hime that hurt… why not we act lovey-dovey like they?" whined iraiya with fake crying.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEY-DOVEY!" they yelled again. Tsunade and Jiraiya chuckled at that.

"come then pervert" Tsunade said and dragging Jiraiya from his ear.

"iteee..Tsunade-hime!" they get out of the room.

Naruto stared at Tayuya smiled. He very like to make her angry that realy funny watched her like that. Then he looked at her red almost pink hair. She have a nice hair but not her foulmouth. Then she know he looking at her.

"what the you stared at me with that shity smile asshole!" asked her. The hell! Why he looking at her like that?

"oh! Hehehe" he scrated his head sheepishly he blushing a bit cause get catch. "well your hair is looking realy nice hehe…"

"wha..what?" she wide eyes and blushing red. The fuck is wrong with him! Oh no! he just flirted with me! "Back off! You pervert! I will not going down with that!"

"what your talking about?" he asked innocently. He realy don't know what she mean it.

She looked at his face realize that funny and cute. CUTE! He not CUTE! He annoying as hell, Stupid have no fucking brain!

"Stop that fucking innocent face! You fucking dipshit! And stop trying to hit me so you can grope me! I'm not that fucking girl!"

"what! That not what I mean!" he shouted at her. She glared at him not believe what he said. Naruto sighed.

"I'm just curios… are you dryed your hair?" asked him

"Of course not! It my natural hair color! You moron!"

"hey! I'm just curious don't insult me!" he yelled back. What wrong with this girl!

"Eat me!" yelled her.

"eat you? You don't look tasty?"

"Wha…Shut the fuck Idiot!" Blushing Tayuya screamed at him. Naruto of course oblivious don't know what mean what he say the other way.

"Hey you insult me again!"

"Of course! You brain good for nothing!"

"fine! I'm going get out!"

"fine go away!"

They silenced for minutes. Naruto looked back at Tayuya and then glared at each other.

"fine!"

"fine!"

Then naruto walking away from her to the door. He stopped and turned back at Tayuya who glared at him.

"why you stop shithead! Want fucking kiss good bye shit from me!"

"Fine! I get out from this room!" he reached the doorknob and walked out.

"humph! That brain for nothing!" she said looking away from the door. The room become quiet. She peeked at the door and not found anyone.

"hmppt! The fuck with that dipshit!" she laid down on her bed. She trying to sleep but then her stomach grumbled "uuhhh I'm fucking hungry…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the street of konoha**

Naruto walking at the street with scowled face and mumbled at himself.

'that princess tomato realy got on my nerve…'though him. He then reached to his favorite ramen shop.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" said a cute girl with brown hair. Naruto then smiled at her.

"hiyaa Ayame-neechan!"

"Oh Naruto-kun!" said the girl who is name is Ayame. Then a old man with white apron came.

"ahhh Naruto! It's been a long time since I saw you! We realy miss our number one customer" Teuchi smiled warmly at Naruto who smile back.

"sorry Teuchi-san…but I'm realy busy from the mission Tsunade-baachan gave me" he scrathed his head. This is why he like here they always greeting his warmly.

"so the usual?" asked Teuchi smiled.

"yes please I'm so hungry" he said. Teuchi back to prepare the order. Ayame walked in front of him.

"ne Naruto-kun…had something interesting?"asked her softly.

"well…." He tell her what happened to him. Ayame laughed at him who scratched his head. Then steaming flowing out from ramen. Make Naruto drool but then he remember Tayuya alone in hospital. He feel like crap to saying that to her. He don't mean what he said to her. Then Teuchi put his order. Naruto looked down into his bowl hungrily and picked his clipper.

'I must to apologies to her later and maybe I bought some ramen for her. But first I must eat this delicious ramen!' thought him

"Itadakimasu!" he eat with gusto. Ayame and Teuchi just chuckled at him.

Then someone sit down at chair beside him. Naruto turned and see the silver hair man with masked on half his face.

"Kakabhi benbei!" said him with mouth still full of ramen. The man smiled at him or rather just his eye.

"yo Naruto"

"wham ame whoing heme!" he said still with full of food. Kakashi sweatdrop at hear what his said.

"you must to swallowing your food first Naruto it's not impolite" said the one eyed man chuckled at his student manner. Naruto slightly blushing then swallowing his food.

"haha gomen Kakashi-sensei…so what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"well I just want to visit my unpredictable student at hospital but they said you already released so I go to one place your always spotted" he smiled then ordered chicken ramen at Ayame.

"Shihihi you know me to well sensei" Naruto grinned at his teacher.

"so are you feeling good today?" asked the copy cat nin and take the bowl from Ayame.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei thanks!… but I just thinking what happen to Sasuke now" he asked.

Naruto briefly dropped his happy façade while looking at his not finished ramen. Kakashi saw the sadness and emptiness filling his normally bright blue eyes.

"well we don't know what would happen with him… he take his path himself to Orochimaru"

"yeah… But I will train and become strong! So I can bring his sorry ass for abandoned his friends! Hehe…" he wide grining at the jounin. Kakashi smiled at that then ruffling his blonde hair

"That a spirit Naruto…we will bring him together"

At Hospital

Tayuya awoke groggily, groaning at the grumble her hugry stomach. She rubbed at her brown eyes, before realizing that someone sit beside her. And find a blond haired boy with blue eyes looking at her.

"Hai tomato feeling better?" asked naruto grining at her. She scowled and huffed looking away from him.

Naruto eyes narrowed at her and sighed.

"hey I'm sorry for what I said early… I should not to you like that" he said but she ignored him. "hey for my sorry I get you some food" he smile weakly and take out a ramen for her.

She turned to him with glare. Tayuya snorted "Fuck you dumbass! You letting me alone here!" she snapped at him and looking away again.

The blond sighed. " sorry I don't mean that…please forgive me I do anything for you" he said weakly but he don't know what mistake he make.

Tayuya perked at that and looking at him. "anything?" she asked.

"yes anything"

"punch yourself" stated her. He then punched hisself on the face.

She smirk at will realy enjoy this.

"slap yourself" he slapped his face.

"more harder! " he slapped his face harder make a red hand print on his face. Naruto cry a bit.

"rolling and bark like a dog" she realy into this. Naruto rolled at floor and with face like puppy dog.

"hihi…" Tayuya chuckled at that. She can't help the way Naruto barked is realy funny and cute, Tayuya flushered a bit at that though.

Naruto realize that the first he ever hear the red haired girl chuckled. That make Naruto smile widely.

"you should like this often it suit you hehe…" he said wide grin. Tayuya was abruptly shaken from her though as she hear that.

"I'm not dumbass!"

"yes you are Tayuya-chan" he said with smiled. She then punched his head. "Owww what was that for"

"The hell you call me with 'chan, don't call me that!'" she glare at him

"temo ( But ) ...Tayuya-cha Owwww!" she punch him again.

"don't call me that again shithead!"

"okay tomato Iteee!" she punched his again. "siku..siku…" he playfully cry. She giggled at that.

"hey are you giggling now?" he said. She blushing red and glare at him.

"no I'm not!" she still blushing shouted at his grining face.

"yes you are! Hehe…you know that very cute of you"

Tayuya wide eyes blushing red make a tomato shamed. The fuck he said that! This dumbass had a lot gut to always say that!

"Shut the fuck up shithead!" she yelled and looking away from him to avoid he saw her face.

"nani? Did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently

"stop to flirting with me dipshit! I don't falling down at that"she glared at him. But Naruto obliviously don't know what she said. He tilted his head in confused with innocent fox face.

"ne Tayuya-chan I don't know what you mean?"

If she not a pride and tough girl she would hug him to death from that cute face. Instead She glared at him.

"you dumbass stupid brain for nothing!" she snapped at him with red face. Then she punched him.

"Itee…. What that for again?" he said touched his head.

"that for 'chan' early! Just fucking Tayuya! Damn it!" she glared darkly. Naruto just smile widely.

"anyway come on eat your ramen I 've bought that from Ichiraku the best place that making ramen in the world!" he grining like a fox.

Tayuya stared at the ramen.

"I don't eat this shit!" said her not impolitely. Naruto wide eyes horrorly.

"NANI! This the best food ever! Why you don't like it!"

"The best my ass" she said crudely.

"please try this! You may like it!" he whining at her. She ignored him and crossed his hand. But Naruto not gave up, he pulled up his ace card.

"please Tayuya-channnnnn" he said with his most pleading puppy eyes jutsu.

Tayuya looking at him and she regretting that. She stared at a big blue puppy eyes super cute shoot at her eyes.

'uhh so fucking cute…THE FUCK WITH ME! He not Cute! He annoying! Idiot! So..so..Damn IT!' though her. She can't looking away from his puppy eyes.

Then Naruto releasing a bit cry on his eyes. His eyes to be more shining from a water and Make Tayuya flinched and closed her eyes.

'must resist.. MUST FUCKING RESIST!' she screamed at her thought not to give up. Then she opened her eyes slowly but regretting that again. He was pleading with his hand and he bit his bottom lips with the most dangerous waterly puppy eyes. It's to much for her.

"Fine" then she gave up. "just please stop that! I can't hold that fucking creepy eyes!" she said sighed defeated at herself losing at that monstrosity eyes.

"alright! Hehehe" he cheering at his victory. No one can't resist his super puppy eyes jutsu.

Then she took the bowl of ramen from him and stared at it. In Oto she sometimes eat the instant noodle if she don't have a food and think she know that 'eat shity instant crap' taste will be same as the bowl ramen at front her. She looked at back at Naruto who saw her expectanly and she stared back at her ramen.

'well I'm hungry anyway…I just not in the mood for eat this shit' thought her with heavy sigh.

Tayuya hesitanly picked her chopsticks and broke it. She tentatively slipping her utensils into the bowl and putting some noodles in her mouth.

Naruto stared at her intensifiedly. The only thing he was focused on was her. He had never met anyone who had not liked ramen Ichiraku and he was sure everyone liked the delicious noodles had ever made in humanity.

Tayuya wide eyes at the moment. She don't why this noodles feel realy delicious or just it she was hungry. She don't know if this 'crap' ramen will this so good and absolutely delicious!. This not likely the 'crap shit' instant she eat back then at Oto.

With no comment she started eating her noodles at a faster rate. Naruto smile widely at that then doing victory dance in front at her. She finished the noodles and smiled cause her stomach is full with well she didn't want to admitted the noodles is so good.

"ne ne Tayuya-chan it's good right?" asked Naruto with widely smile. She huffed crossed her arms and looking away not admitted.

"not bad"

But for naruto that statement is that she realy like it. He smiled more even widely.

"you know… no one could refuse the delicious ramen from Ichiraku ne Tayuya-chan?". He started laughing and she looking at him then she punched his head.

"What I say about 'chan'!"

"But…" he whined.

"no but!"

Then the door opened. They turned and saw a black haired young woman with a pinkette girl walk in.

"Shizune-neechan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and smiled at his teammate.

"oh Naruto-kun.. you in here?" asked Shizune.

"well I was accompanying Tayuya-cha Ow!" he winced at Tayuya who pinching his side. Shizune and Sakura looking at Tayuya innocent smile.

Then Shizune checked the redhead girl while Naruto chating with Sakura.

"So Naruto who is that?" asked Sakura.

"oh.. she is Tayuya she injured yesterday so bough her to hospital" he replied smile sheeplishy. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah why do you here too with Shizune-neechan?"

"well I asked Tsunade-sama to make me her student…" .She smiled a bit and rolled her pink hair. Naruto surprised with his jaw dropped in shock.

"You..you become baachan student!"

"yes.. she accept me to be her student" she replied with smiled.

"Sugeeeee! You will be greatest medic nin Sakura-chan!" he smile widely at her.

"thanks but to go to far for me Naruto.."

"What are you talking about! You the most smart and briliant girl I know! Of course you become stronger!" he siled at her. And their stared at each other. "with this we will become stonger and bring back Sasuke!"

Sakura smile warmly at his grinning. She will be stronger for Naruto and Sasuke.

'Arigatou Naruto….'

Then Shizune finished her check up. And write on some a note.

"well your condition is good and your legs heal faster then expected but don't move your legs to much it's would make the wound hurt again" Stated Shizune. " I'm will bring you a food"

Tayuya shock her head and pointing to Naruto.

"Shithead bought me ramen early, so I'm not hungry"

Shizune turned to naruto and smile sweetly at him with black around on her background.

"Naruto-kun… why you gave her a ramen hmm? She is patient in here, so she must to eat a healthy food". Naruto sweet bullet under her scary face.

"anoo… Shizune-neechan! I'm just want her to felt the greatest food ever hehehe…". He smiled nervously while rubbing his head sheeplishy. Sakura smiled at the antitude and looking at the redhead girl.

"What do you say the greatest ramen! I'm going to told Tsunade-sama about this"

"WHAT! Please don't tell her Shizune-neechan! SHE WILL KILL ME!" yelled Naruto with anime cry and holding his head.

While the brunette woman agument with Naruto. Sakura walking to the redhead. Tayuya saw the pink girl and turned at her.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno… what your name?" asked Sakura smiled. Tayuya huffed and cossed her arm at her chest.

"hmpt!" she snorted. "why do you fucking care my name pinky… Shithead already told you".

"who Shithead? And please don't call me that". asked the pinkette with twitching eyebrow at the 'pinky' name.

"of course the fucking blonde idiot with ridicoulious bright orange jacket at there". She pointing at Naruto who cry at floor with Shizune squawking at him. Sakura chuckle a bit.

"well that realy funny.. but you should not call him that"

"I don't give fucking care pinky"

Sakura eyebrow twitching harder. She don't know this redhead girl realy have heavy foulmouth.

'SHANNARO! WHAT WRONG WITH THIS BITCH!' though inner Sakura.

"sokkaaa ( so that it )… oh yeah you not yet answer my question? What your name? well Naruto told me your name is Tayuya but I don't know your full name?" asked Sakura with fake smiled. Tayuya huffed again.

"my name is Tayuya.. just Tayuya I don't have last name.." Tayuya looking away from her. Sakura looked at her sadly. She know if someone don't have last name that mean she don't have a family.

Naruto raised from his position to behind Tayuya and anime cry at her.

"Tayuya-chan Tasukette ( help me )! Itteee!" Tayuya hit his head.

"don't call me that!"

" Please tell Shizune-neechan that you very like ramen ichiraku!". Naruto pleading pose at her. Tayuya sweat dropped. Then she snorted.

"huh! Why the fuck I like that shit crap!" she said with smirk. Actually she like the 'shit crap' but looking at him realy amusing. Naruto wide eyes in shock!.

"WHAT! Why you so… so mean to me… and ramen…" he cringed at the corner room with dark aura in his head.

Shizune and Sakura chuckled with Tayuya just smirk at the blonde still with his depressed aura.

"well I have a lot work to do, so I will leave you two and I bring a food later". Shizune turned and walking at the door. "come Sakura".

"hai Shizune-sempai… ok then Naruto Tayuya take care" Sakura said then followed her senior. Naruto raised his head with cheerfully.

"see you Sakura-chan!" he wide smile.

"humft pinky" Tayuya snorted. She her Sakura yelled 'DON'T CALL ME THAT!' from outside.

Naruto stood up and looked at the redhead girl.

"So…there no anyone in this room…now admit that you like the ramen hmmm?" asked Naruto smile.

"'.it. So shut the fuck up!" she shouted throw a pillow at his face.

"oww you so mean Tayuya-chan..." said Naruto whining at her. She glared with blushing at him very irritating at the suffic.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT SHITHEAD!" she throw a bottle at his head. He crying at impact.

"ITEEE!…why you throw a bottle at me! And where the heck you find that!" he said while rubbing his head.

"what I say about 'chan' dipshit! And the bottle is above the table"

"This hospital is Fucking crazy to place that thing at there…"

"hehe.. I think I'm rubbing on you shithead?" asked her smirk.

"hehehe yes you are a BAD influence… remember me to not get you near academy princess tomato" then he ran away dodging the items Tayuya throw at him. The glass, injection, soap, needle, kunai….KUNAI! WHERE THE FUCK THAT THING CAME FROM!

"I KILL YOU SHITHEAD!"

****

Wiiuuhhh that a long chapter do you think? Sorry if it a bit OOC hehehe… and gomen if I update late. I'm busy well I will go to college now hehehe…

Please correct me if I make a mistake. I know I make a lot mistake at my phrase and grammar.

And please to review! I accept anything even that hurt my pure heart! **ANYTHING! FOR BURNING FLAME MY SPIRIT OF YOUTH!**

Ja-Ne….

**Toshiro Ricky Out!**


	3. The day to meet a good people

**Disclaimire!**

I don't own Naruto cause Masashi Kishimoto-san still stubborn not giving me Naruto and if I own Naruto! I will make Naruto x Tayuya pairing to be real! ( shooting AK-47 forward ) OH NO! NOT AGAIN! My new laptop!

**(Insert Music Opening Fairy Tail 6 "Fiesta by Plus+")**

Yosh! Back again in Blonde and Redhead chapter 2! First of all I want to thanks who reviews my story (T_T) …huuuu you all is realy my inspiration! Make me very YOUTHFULL! But for you who not reviews but read this, I say thank you very much! You all still youthfull!

Anyway thanks you for

I'm so sorry for update late! Cause I writed for the next and next chapter for the future hehehe….

Author: I have to much idea! Hahaha!you all will surprise believe it!

Tayuya: "the fuck you said! You think! How long you updated this damn story!"

Author: But Tayuya-chan… I lost of the road of life… desu~

Tayuya: "I DON'T GIVE FUCKING SHIT! HEYYAAAH!" she punched me at my jaws.

Author: OOOUCHHH! why do you hit me? Desu~?

Tayuya: " cause I want asshole! You know! You disappointed the bunch of read this shit!"

Author: but! But! I'm not abandoned this story! I'm just learn the verbal and….

Tayuya: "like I give shit…!" she shouted at my ear.

Author : you know?... everyday I always read the story in fanfiction for 15 hours or more! I doing research for my fanfic desu! Have faith in me damnit!"

Tayuya: "are you scream at me you author for nothing!" the glare with oni mask at her behind

Author: n..no ma'am!

Tayuya: "I know you you already had the story line…. And more than the story of shippuden!"

Author: I know that…. I just not confident in my phrase… desu~

Tayuya: "so what with the shit ass!"

Author: I don't want to give a bad image for English people's cause of my bad phrase desu~

Tayuya: "now listen you little shit! You must have faith for the raiders too! They want to read the shit you calling story! They may understands!"

Author: realy desu~ ….

Tayuya: "of fucking course! Now!... get back on your ass! And complete this story!"

"Alright! I'm alive again!1 HEAAAA! I will write the story like

**The Raikage** by **Aragon Potter**

**A Fishcake's Affair** by **Ihateheroes**

**Melody of Wanderer** by **AlphaDelta100**

**Shinobi of the High Seas** by **Kenchi618**

Author: thank you Tayuya-chan! I will remember this! UGHHT!

Tayuya: "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT DIPSHIT!" she shouted while punched me right on my baby face.

Author: O..okay… lets start this story and please enjoy…. *.*

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" I am The Future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki!" = Talking

' I am The Foulmouthed Tayuya, I'm stupid to say this again! ' = Thinking

" **I am The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune ningen!" = Demon Talking**

' **I am The Evil Toshiro Ricky khekhekhe… ' = Demon thinking**

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 : The Day to meet a good people**

****xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx****

Morning at Konoha gakure with rising sun illuminating the people who prepare for doing their activate. The ninja jump from roof house to the house go to their mision or to report to their Hokage about their mision. The civilians prepared for they shop.

At the hospital in one rooms, a certain redhead girl woke up from her sleep.

"Huuuaaaaa….. that very good sleep…." She said rubbing her eyes. Then she looked to find herself in a familiar hospital room.

She took a look around the room. As she had predicted the time she woke up of this being a hospital room was indeed true with medical equipments, the white room, the white bed and curtains.

Then she turned around to the left and saw a blonde haired boy sleeping at the bed next to her.

Her eyes stayed glued looking at the calm of his face and smile at the savior of her life.

'he looking very calm when he sleep…. But looking realy stupid too' she said to herself.

She didn't know how long she was staring at the blonde boy as she finally decided it wast time to wake him up.

"Hey shithead wake fucking up already…." She called out while shook his shoulder. But the boy didn't seem to wake up and turned to the left and continued his sleep.

"hey shithead I said wake up or I will fucking kick your ass!" said the annoyed red head girl with more aloud. But the boy still not wake up and that made her eyebrow twiching.

"uhhhh….. five minutes again…Tayuya-chan…" the boy mumbled. Now she realy pissed off. Tayuya grapped the glass from the table near her bed and throw it to the head of the boy.

"ITTTEEEE!" shouted the boy dropped from his bed to the floor.

"that teach you shithead to ignored me…." Said Tayuya with smirk. The blonde boy who the Naruto stand rubbing his head.

"why you always throw something at me?" said Naruto sit down at his bed.

"because I fucking like it….." she said with smirk at the twiching eyebrow Naruto.

"can you wake up me with more gentle Tayuya-chan?OOOF!" Naruto get the throwing pillow at his face.

"what I say about Tayuya-chan haaaah.. Shithead!" Tayuya said with irked at her face.

"but who scared about sleep herself?" Replied Naruto. Tayuya blushing at that. She now remember the yesterday night

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

(Author doing several handsign and shouted)

**FLASHBACK JUTSU!** ( very crazy right?)

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

"Ahhh…. That realy hit on the spot!" said Naruto eat the ramen instan at the chair near the bed.

"you know… always eat that fucking thrash is not healthy?" asked Tayuya looked disgusting at Naruto.

"what do you mean by a thrash! Ramen is a food is given from god to all of human!" said Naruto wide eyes at what the redhead said. Tayuya just rolled her eyes.

"that must be just you shithead…" she said sarcastic.

"anyway I think is late so I will go to home now" said Naruto standing from his chair and began to walking to the door.

"what do you mean you will go to home? Are you will leave me fucking alone in here?" said Tayuya with frown.

"of course I will go to home? You must get a lot rest for your healthy… so I will not intrupting" said the boy confused.

"aren't your responsible to take care of me shithead!" she shouted with scared writed on her face. Naruto looking at her expression and felt guilty.

"hey Tayuya-chan in this hospital you safe cause this place had guarding from the Anbu…so you can relax" said Naruto with caring and smile.

"that not what I mean…." She said with frowned. And this making Naruto confused.

"so why?" asked Naruto. Tayuya just mumbled something but can't hear by Naruto.

"what I don't hear it?" said Naruto.

"…..sleep myself" she mumbled more aloud.

"what do you say? I can't hear it!" said Naruto with command drawing near his left ear.

"I'm not usualy sleep by myself…." She kept say it with small voice but Naruto can heard I pretty clear. Then Naruto laughing.

"what the fuck you laughing shithead!" asked Tayuya with angry face. Naruto took deep breath and smile mokingly at Tayuya.

"you afraid sleep by yourself….."then he laughed again more aloud " I can't believe it! The stuck up girl whose curse like a sailor afraid sleep herself! BAHAHAHAHA! Ohhhh…. I can't breath!"

"Shut the fuck up! You fucking shit eaten ramen freak!" she shouted with red face on her face. She pinched his rib hard.

"owww..aaaww! ok! I stop laughing!" said Naruto then smirked at her. "you know? That still funny hehe" Naruto smiled at the blushing redhead.

"Funny my ass!" she said and looking away crossed her hands.

"hey I say sorry ok… I'm just kidding you know?" Naruto said it but his face said the others way. That make Tayuya angry and throwed the botlle at his face. "ITEEE!"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"what wrong with this hospital, Seriously! Whose the guy put that a damn bottle in there!" Cried Naruto touched his big pump on his head. At the same time. Some a doctor sneezing at his cup coffe.

"anyway why you don't want to sleep by yourself? You're a fifteens aren't you!" asked Naruto.

"I'm fourteens if you must know shithead!" she said crossed her arms. Naruto wide eyes at that making Tayuya confused.

"you….you fourteens!" Naruto shouted. Tayuya eyes twitching hear it.

"what the fuck with me being fourteens shithead! Are you can't see the different with your brain good for nothing!"

"that not what I mean! You look very old OUCHH!" Tayuya punched him right on the face with murderous on her face.

"what do you mean by old..haaaaaahh!" asked Tayuya with darkness at her background and her eyes flashinf red like demon make Naruto want to pish on his pant.

Naruto forget the ruler of live number 3 from his Ero-sennin a.k.a Jiraiya for the guys is never ever say anything about how old a woman.

"hey Tayuya-chan that not I mean ok hehe…." Naruto putting his hand at front to tried clam down a like red demon at front him.

"what I mean is you look older than me hehe…" he scracthing his head and smile at her with foxy smile. "you look so beauty for that age"

Tayuya blink her eyes then blushing on her cheeks unnoticed by Naruto cause her red hair hide her red face.

"can you stop that you fucking stupid…" said Tayuya with small voice.

"what? Am I say something wrong?" asked Naruto with confused and innocent in his face.

Tayuya left eyebrow twicthing with annoyed in her face. Sehe don't know if he faked it or is he just to idiot for that.

"forget it…" she said still annoyed. Making Naruto more confused.

Then Naruto go to bed at Tayuya bed side. He looked at the ceiling and turn around to looking at Tayuya.

Tayuya who sense his stared at her turned around to looking at his face.

"What?" she asked with scowled. Naruto just smiled.

"you know I am is your bodyguard… so it better if I know you better?" he asked.

"what do you want to know anyway?" she asked. Naruto think for a second.

"hmmm…how about where you came from?" he asked with stroking his imagining a beard at his chin. Tayuya closed her eyes and think for a minutes then opened her eyes.

"I realy don't know where I realy came from? I just image of redhead woman and my life at Otogakure….. I tried to remember about my past.. but I can't" she said calm and looking at ceiling.

"hmm… aside life at Otogakure you don't remember about your past life? Are you had amnesia?" asked Naruto stared at her face. She again turned and looked at Naruto.

"I don't know…what I remember I ready at Orochimaru basement…" she said with sad face writed in her face.

She realy want to know why she at orochimaru basement? Where her parents? Are they still alive? Or they abandoned her? Thinking about that make her angry and annoyed.. she already gave up about finding her past. Naruto stared at her thinking that she didn't want to remember her past and try to change a subyek.

"Anyway how about something your like aside a swearing… ne Tayuya-chan?" he asked and smiled at her.

"what about me swearing… is that annoying the fuck you?" she said with annoyed.

"no! no! that not what I mean…. What I mean is your liking?" he said with bright smiled.

"I like music" she answer him.

"how about your color?"

"I don' want to say it" she said making Naruto confused.

"why not?"

"why I answer you if you don't give me fucking some answer too?"

"okay…we trade questions"

"what you like?"

"I like ramen!" he said instanly. Tayuya punched him. "Ouww… why you do that?" he scrated his head.

"I am already know that shithead! Your habit about consuming that disguating noodles! Give me other answer!" she snapped at him.

"well… I like training, gardening and my precious people hehe…."he grinned at her. "now it me who question you….. what color you like?"

"I like red"

"well… I must be know from early about that… it's pretty suit you and your beauty hair hehehe…" he grining at her blushing face.

"stop that you fucking pervert! Why you always flirt with me! And what about my hair which is always you saying the fucking nice!" aside from her angry face, she blushing red like tomato.

"what are you talking about? I just the fact? Are you not realise that your hair is even beauty than Sakura-chan pink hair?" he said with confused and innocent make Tayuya blushing more red.

"shut the fuck up you pervert!"

"you the first girl I met who is had red hair…. Well Gaara is red haired to… but Gaara is guy anyway"

"can we change a topik here! It me again…. What color you like?" she said then looked at his orange jumpsuit and slapped her head. "why I asked the obliviously question!"

Naruto looked at her then stared at what she looked at his jumpsuit. "hey what about orange? I like orange"

"who is ninja wearing that thing flashing eyesore orange!"

"hey! Don't insult my liking!"

"had you not have a brain in your fucking head! You making at target to enemies like screaming 'hey I am here! Please struck your kunai at my ass!'" she gave him glare. Naruto face is green about the word struck a kunai at his ass and unconcously grapped hia ass.

"hey! I am pretty smart about hiding myself you know!" he said. Tayuya narrowed her eyes and gave him face that saying 'yeah…the fuck that I will believe that shit'.

"Hey I like blue too!"

"yeah that better but you said that cause you had blue on your disgusting jumpsuit"

"well I like red too" he said and looking at Tayuya hair. Tayuya looked at what he staring off then blushing.

"hey stop staring at my hair!" she screaming and holding her hair like doing hiding it from Naruto molested eyes.

"oh…. Sorry hehe…. I can't help it, your red hair is so nice and beauty" he said without thinking and scrated his head sheepishly.

"shut up and sleep!" she snapped and hide her red face with blanked and turn away from him.

"yeah… It's very tired day….. Good night Tayuya-chan"

"good fucking night shithead" she said still facing her back at Naruto.

Unknow to Tayuya turn body, Naruto still looking at her hair then smiled.

****xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx****

**END OF FLASHBAK! RELEASE!** ( I'm very crazy khekhekhe**UHUK!UHUK!** )

****xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx****

"anyway… do you want to go to bathroom" asked Naruto. Tayuya shook her head.

"I'm fucking fine" she said make Naruto sweatdropped.

"well suit yourself… I want to go to bathroom now"

Then Naruto go to bathroom leave Tayuya at her bed. She then touched her hair and stared at it.

'what is so spesial about my hair? I hardly comb my hair?' she thinking at herself. 'no one ever complime me about my hair….Aaaah! what I am thinking anyway! It's just the stupid word who came out from idiot like him!'

Then Shizune came in with tray of food to Tayuya bed. "good morning Tayuya… how are you feeling?" asked her kindly and gave her a plate of food.

"I'm fine… but my neck is still sore" Tayuya answer her and take the plate of food. Shizune writed it at her report condition patien.

"so how about your legs?" asked the bruneted nurse and assistand Hokage.

"my legs is still can't move " Tayuya said and eat her food. Shizune nodded and back to writed again. Then Naruto came out from bathroom.

"oh Naruto-kun… you already in here" asked Shizune still writed at her report.

"I'm sleep in here yesterday night" he said simple but to Shizune who her pent fall from her hands and turn around to Naruto with dramatic face in her face.

"what?" said Naruto confused looked at Shizune making face.

"you just met her two day ago and already sleep together with her….. I don't know you suck a player Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune still at her dramastic acted.

Naruto blushed and looking at Tayuya who choked at her food. Naruto came and scrated her back and gave her a drink. After drink it instanly, Tayuya looking at Shizune who still at her dramatic pose.

"what the fuck you say! You queen overacted nurse! We not sleep together! He sleep at my side… I mean the damn other bed near me!" she screamed and glared at Shizune who chuckled.

"okay okay… I just kidding…. I can't resist to tease you..you two to cute anyway!" said the brunete nurse wide smiled.

"WE NOT CUTE!...I MEAN ME!" screaming Tayuya at her. Naruto just smiled and strated his head. Before Tayuya can't say again, someone interupt her.

"Shizune… don't tease them at early morning" said someone from the door. They turn looking at the door and saw Tsunade smiled polded her arms in her big breasts.

"anyway…you okay Tayuya ?" said the blonde hokage the she doing several handsign and from her right hand appearred green chakra then scanning the body of the red haired. She stopped her medical jutsu and smiled.

"Your injured is healed very faster than I though… like you have the generous healing?" she narrowed her eyes. "are you have a bloodline?"

"I don't know? But I see my wounds always healing fast than other?" said the red haired doing thinking pose.

"hmmmm…."mumbled Tsunade with suspicious eyes. 'is she what I think she is….' Though to herself.

"what wrong? Is that bad?" asked Tayuya frowned.

"no that nothing….. anyway I think with your condition now, we can doing sealing anytime" said the blonde hokage try to change the topic about the fast healing that had the red haired. Tayuya realy buy the change with her sealing orochimaru cursed seal.

"realy….?" Said Tayuya with hope in her eyes.

"yes… we just need to wait for the pervert who doing preparing the sealing" Tsunade smiled at that.

"that great Tayuya-chan!" shouted excited Naruto. The red hair smirk at that.

"you know… the art of sealing is not that simple… doing little wrong and you will die, the sealing need have a accurated and intelegent in create a seal" interupted the blonde hokage with serious face making Naruto gulped.

"so… I asking again…. will you doing the sealing that can make you die in consequense?" asked Tsunade.

"I do it" the red haired said.

"are you sure?" asked Tsunade again tried assuring the foulmouth in front her.

"I said again… I will do fucking it! If that the way to destroy this damn cursed seal that pedophile snake gave me! So I will do it if that consequense just to be freedom from him…" said Taiyuan with determination in her eyes stared at the eyes of the busty hokage.

Tsunade smiled at that. If the red haired girl came from Konoha not from Oto. She will have the will of fire burning in her. Looking at the girl eyes making her remember the other red haired from Uzushiogakure. Shizune smile with Naruto wide grinning.

"that a spirit Tayuya-chan!" shouted Narrator but had bonk from the red hair in the head.

"stop calling me that shithead!"

"temooo…" whine Naruto with fake cry in his eyes and scrating his head. Tayuya glare at him try to intimidating but failing cause blushing in her face.

"okay you two… stop doing lovey dovey in front of us" said Tsunade teased.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEY DOVEY!" said the childrens with blushing face making Tsunade and Shizune laughed at hearing that.

"anyway… my condition better now… can I go to outside? I'm sick just doing nothing in here?" asked Tayuya crossed her arms.

"I think that okay…you can ride the rolling chair, but don't go far away from the hospital" said Tsunade aggreeing with the girl cause she know the girl need to refreshing to make her better and comfortable.

Tayuya nodded and say thank you. She may be rude and foulmouth bitch but she had a manner.

"we have other work to do..so we will leave you now and Naruto keep her safe you understand?" said the blonde woman to her surrogated little brother/son.

"OSHU! Very clear ma'am!" saluted Naruto with wide smiled adorable on his whisker face.

"take care Naruto-kun, Tayuya"said Shizune maved at them.

When Tsunade and her assistant go out from the room. Naruto turned to the red hair girl still with his foxy smiled.

"so… are want to go later or now?" asked him.

"I want now… It's morning.. so, I think it's realy fucking good refresh for me" she said looking at the outside from the window then turning around to give Naruto highty look on her eyes.

"so my personal servant who good for nothing…. I order you to bring the damn chair and get the hell out now!" she ordered like a queen ordered her servants at the place.

"Wakarimashita Ojou-sama ( understand madam )!" said the blonde with mock saluted soldier at her then run from the room to bring what her order.

"hurry up! You idiotic servant!" she shouted at Naruto to get the damn that thing faster cause she can't wait to go to outside excitedly.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

Thirty minutes later….

Naruto pushing the chair for Tayuya. Their at the hospital garden just enjoying theirself with good weather and calming their sense.

Tayuya sucking a long breath and sighed. Naruto looking at her and speaking

"I don't know you is person who enjoying morning?" asked him then looking at the bird at a tree. Tayuya eyebrow twicthing at that.

"so what? Are you can't imagining me a morning people?" said the irritating red haired glared at the blonde.

Naruto looking at her the smiled "that not what I mean… what I mean you looking realy calm and more comfortable than the past day…" he said still smiling. Tayuya looking away with little tint of red on her face.

"of course…. It's nice weather anyway" replied her still looking away.

Then someone shouted at their way "Naruto!" they turn around and saw several people coming at they. Tayuya don't know who them but Naruto of course know. They his all his friends who is Ino who shouted early then at her side is Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and his new friend Tenten.

"hey everyone! What are you doing?" shouted Naruto wide grinning. Then Shikamaru saw Tayuya and narrowed his eyes at the glared red hair girl giving him.

"oh who is with you?" asked the blonde girl a.k.a Ino Yamanaka saw the girl at rolling chair beside Naruto.

"oh! She my friends and patient in this hospital, I'm his bodyguard a mission from baachan hehe…" he said smiled then giving Shikamaru a look like side 'act like you don't know and will tell you later'. Shino saw that then narrowing his eyebrow that unnoticed cause his expresionless.

"Oh you already had a mission from hokage-sama?" asked Ino with a bouqoet of flower in her arms.

"well….I already out from the hospital, so I asked baachan for mission cause I need money for payment my requirement hehe…" he scrated his head grinning widely. Tayuya just narrowed her eyes heard that. She don't know the idiot blonde who is her bodyguard can act very well like an actor. "oh yeah…. Tayuya-chan greeting my friends"

She looked at him then turned to the peole at front her then looking back at Naruto with sweet but evily smile at the blond. She grapped his hand and turned at the people at front her again with innocent face on her face.

"greeting… my name is Tayuya nice to meet you" she said with smile while pinch Naruto hand realy hard. Naruto gasped and yanked his hand from her.

"what wrong Naruto-kuuun? It's your hand hurt? Maybe I can make them BETTER hmmm?" asked Tayuya still with so innocent and sweet smiling at Naruto who shooked his head.

The other just watching the scene with various reaction. Shikamaru just silent cause it will troublesome if he talk anyway. Shino is silent cause… well he is the silent Shino anyway. Tenten smiled realy don't know what happened.

But the biggest reaction came from two girls. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the red hair girl. Ino though about another girls who likes the knucklehead and it's a very bold girl to.

"troublesome blonde with his red hair….." said Shikamaru with bored face. Tayuya hear that and glared at him deathly. But interupted by Ino.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka! Nice meet you" said her with smile and waved.

'the loud banshee blonde…' though Tayuya.

"I'm Tenten Higurashi..nice to meet you too" said Tenten.

'what with this bun head? Is she Chinese?' Tayuya though looking at Tenten clothes. Tayuya then turn to the ever silent Shino who realise she looking at her.

"Shino Aburame" Shino said simple and efisienly with much logika. Making Tayuya little sweatdropped.

'woah…he the weird one..' though her. Then she turn to the pupilless girl and narrowed her eyes. Hinata looking at her in the eyes like 'who are you?' or in Tayuya mind is ' who the fuck are u bitch?'.

"my..my name is Hyuuga Hinata please to meet you Tayuya-san" said the hyuuga bowing and back stared at her.

'what the fuck with this bicth! Looking at me like that?' though Tayuya twitching her eyes.

"anyway why you here?" asked Naruto. Cutting the tension Tayuya and Hinata.

"we want to visit our friends… Kiba,Neji and Chouji still in hospital" said the blonde Yamanaka.

"Oh yeah!.. hey how I come with you? I not yet visit how they doing after the mission" asked Naruto grinning excited. Tayuya instantly turned to him glared at him the forced to smile.

"Naruto-kun… you promised me you will bring me to eat ramen? Are you will leave a little of me alone?" Tayuya said with sweet smile but Naruto know that dangerous smile 'you want to die! You will leava me a fucking alone in this damn place shithead!'.

"temo Tayuya-chan… can we come with them just a minutes then we can go to to ramen ichiraku later?" whine Naruto but that making Tayuya glared hard at him. 'the fuck I'm will go with they!'. Naruto gulped but Ino again interrupt the red hair.

"hey how if you come with us? You Naruto friend too… so come meet with the rest of our group" asked Ino smiled don't know the implication word of the red hair.

"it's that so Ino-san? I don't want to bother you?" she said still with sweet smile on her face.

"oh it's okay! Maybe after this we can eat together" said Ino with happily smile. Tayuya eyebrow twitching at that then replied.

"oh I LOVE too!" said Tayuya smiled then turned to Naruto with sweet smiled who sweat bullet under her cute face. But he know the meaning is 'I will kick your ass!'.

"then lets go!" said the blonde girl came at the back chair and pushed Tayuya to go to with them.

Tenten and Hinata following Ino and Tayuya. Shikamaru looking at Naruto with little smiled.

"have fun?" asked the young chunin at his friend.

"you don't want to know how troublesome my day…" said Naruto who sighed.

"oh…? I'm rubbing at you?" said Shikamaru smirked.

"yeah… you are a bad influence for the young genin generation… remember me to tell you never had a student you lazy ass….. come on lets follow the girls"

"huh… troublesome blonde…." Said Shikamaru following Naruto to hospital. then he had a feeling about forget something but shrugged it and continue walking.

Someone still standing at where Shikamaru and Naruto Talked before. The breeze of wind passed the person like some stone in desert.

"they forgetting me….." said Shino with depressed on his head. A huge breeze of wind attacking the sulking Shino and crow flying with sound like 'aho…aho…aho' or the meaning is 'stupid….stupid….stupid'.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

The girls already in the room. Naruto still walking at the hall then something hit him.

'Oh crap! I forget about Tayuya status with Neji and others!' screamed him at his tought then run at the room.

"HEY STOP THAT!" shouted the blonde boy at front the door surprised the others in the room.

"nani? I just want to put this flower in the glass?" said Ino ready to put the flower in the glass of water. Naruto just watching with blank face and the other just looking at him weirdly.

"mmm… sorry Ino, I don't mean that to you" said the blonde then he turned looking at Neji, Kiba and Chouji who was happyly eating a apple. Naruto turned to Tayuya who frown on her face and looking away from him.

Neji can the read of situation looking at Naruto then speak as Shikamaru came inside the room with the depressed Shino at his back.

"it's okay Naruto…. We already know from Hokage-sama" said Neji like he know what Naruto thinking of. Naruto let of a deep long sighed.

"oh….that good to hear" said Naruto looking at Tayuya who crossed her arms and closed her eyes but the angry face is writed in her face.

"you realy in deep trouble dude" grinning Kiba at him with his little dog Akamaru at his side.

"yo Naruto… want a apple?" asked Chouji overred Naruto a apple.

"thanks Chouji… anyway can I have a word with Tayuya-chan guys?" asked Naruto scrathed his head.

"suit yourself" replied Neji.

Then Naruto brought Tayuya with him to the hall little far away from the room. He don't want they to hear what he want to say to still annoyed Tayuya.

"hey are alright? Sorry about leave you to the girls" said Naruto trying to apologies while scrated his blonde head. But Tayuya ignoring him looking away.

"hey I said sorry ok…. I am to comfortable with my friends haha….." laughed him try to solve the problem. But he had Tayuya turned at him with glared.

"I'm not forgetting you… well a little.." what he said making Tayuya more glared at him. "that not I mean Tayuya-chan!" but Tayuya cut him.

"do you think I'm fucking comfortable with the stranger I don't know?" she asked still glared making Naruto flinched. "do you know how the damn I feel?"said the red head 'what the fuck I say about…. How he will care about my feel anyway' though her in her head.

Naruto know he realy doing the stuck up in here. He should know Tayuya still not comfortable with the others.

"it's not with that bunch of fucking dickshit that I'm not comfortable about…." She silence for a second than looking away from him who lowered his head with shame. "but you ruined your promised…." She said with weak voice.

With that statement he wide eyes at that. He realy break his promised for protecting her. He almost ruined the trust Tayuya had in him. He upset at hisself. And lowering his head not looking at Tayuya.

"I'm so sorry…" said him with weak voice.

"just forget it! It waste of time" said Tayuya prepared to walk away. But a hand at her hand making her can't move. She looking at her hand which is holded by Naruto hand.

Naruto dropped one his knee and looking at Tayuya with determination eyes that look like burning of fire at her brown eyes. Blue sapphire eyes stared at her with fashion that she can't look away.

"I made promise to always protecting you…. And I'm never break my promised again you" said him with deep voice "cause you one of my precious people"he gave her foxy smile.

Suddenly her heart is bit faster than usually and little tint of pink at each of her cheek. She realy don't know what happen with her just hear what this idiot told her .'the nerve this idiot said that!' though her.

she crossed her hands and try to looking away to hide her warm feeling face from the blonde Idiot who smiled at front of her.

Naruto being ignoring by the redhead pouted. "hey say something…. Why you still ignoring me?" said him whined.

She try hard not to smile but her twitching lips failed it. His pouting is very funny like a child want a candy and cute to. Tayuya flushered a bit at that though.

"why I will forgive you? You are an asshole" said her with smirk.

"yeah I'm an asshole, bastard, dipshit, or whatever you calling me…."he sighed closed his eyes. Then opened his eyes with mock cry and super puppy eyes no jutsu looking at the brown eyes girl. "can you forgive me".

Tayuya shock an horror at the super cute 'well fucking cute' that his eyes try to hypnotis her. She with all her power and pride not to give him to death from that cute face.

"how cute!" said the redhead closed her eyes and crossed her hands with huffed looking away from him.

Then Naruto came at front her face when she felt something at front her. She opened her eyes and regret it. In front her face was Naruto with his most pleading puppy eyes jutsu.

'uhhhh damn cute…. WHAT THE FUCK WITH ME AGAIN! He not cute! I will not give up! Must resist! MUST RESIST DAMN IT!' she screamed at her though cause now Naruto was pleading with his hands and he bit his bottom lips with the most dangerous waterly puppy eyes stared weakly at her brown eyes.

"alright!alright! I'm forgive you! Can you stop that creppy shit eyes!" shouted the annoyed red head.

Naruto wide smile and doing pose peace sign in his mind. No one ever resist that eyes.

"hehe….thank you Tayuya-chan" he smiled foxy again. Tayuya can't help it and smiled to.

And then a sound of cleared the throat stopping they. They turned to the left and saw a smiled nurse stood up with her hand at her mouth.

"you know? If you want to propose her… doing at the more nice place, but looking at you two…. I can't help! It's so romantic!" squealing nurse.

The statement making Naruto blushing with Tayuya who turn suck a dark shade of red.

"I'm not doing that!" said the blushed Naruto. The nurse narrowed her eyes.

"then what you doing with that pose… and I think you need a ring to if you want to propose her" said the smiled nurse pointed at them.

Naruto had a confused face at what the nurse told him. She looked at his pose with one knee at floor and still holding Tayuya hand. Tayuya looked down at her and Naruto then blushing like there no more red in tomato again. They looked at their unite hand then stared at each others.

Then the realize struck in they head and quickly parted they hands with blushing and not looking at each other.

'the fuck shithead holding my hand!' though her. But in deep though she feel like it's nice holding hands with the blonde whisker.

'wow I almost forgot that… but her hand is so soft…' though him. The blushing at the thought.

They heard giggled from the nurse. Tayuya turned at the giggling like a fangirl with furios face. But failed miserably cause her red face.

"damn your bussines!" shouted Tayuya try to intimidated but making the nurse giggling more at her.

"ahhh to be young and love….."said the nurse while walking away from them.

'the nerve of that bitch! I'm going to kick her ass!'

"ne Tayuya-chan… maybe we must go back to others" asked him still with red face.

"damn right! But why we must go to that filled bunch of bitch and asshole again"

"awww come on… their is kind people….and if you will live here you must to meet my friends" said Naruto pushed the chair forward to the room of his friends.

"like I fucking care" she replied bluntly.

"awww come on… if you want to go there? You can order anything from Ichiraku ramen later"

"you think I'm a child who can bribe with that shit?" said Tayuya glared at Naruto.

"well…I think you is little child anyway" said Naruto smiled playfully but had a punch at his arm. "awww! What that for?" said him

"for being idiot" she said with hidden smirk on her face.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

when Naruto and Tayuya came to the room. They looking at Ino who choking Kiba.

"I said again! What are you hiding from us dog boy!" shouted Ino shaking and choking the poor Kiba animedly.

"I UWEKH! don't know what you saying! UGHT! Can you stop it!" shouted Kiba tried to breath. Naruto and Tayuya sweatdropped.

"hey guys… what are doing?" asked Naruto. Then Ino turned to him stopped from choked the inu-nin.

"he won't said anything about a secret to us! Look at his suspicious face!" she said with pointing at Kiba.

"hey! Who the suspicious face!" shouted Kiba while Akamaru shaking his tail happily."

"what a secret?"asked Naruto confused.

"he won't tell me about the mission… I want to know what happened" said Ino looking at the floor.

"we can't say anything about the mission cause Hokage-sama forbidden us" said Neji explained. Tayuya raising her eyebrow.

"she say munch…munch….it's not the time munch…much" said Chouji muching a apple. Naruto smiling and walking to Ino and put his hand on her shoulder.

"if you want to know about Sasuke…. He alright, but he going to Orochimaru" he said it with sadly on his face. Ino raised her head shocked looking at him.

"that not what I mean! I don't care about Sasuke! What I'm worried is you all! You is my friends!" shouted Ino. That statement making the boys shocked at hearing what Ino said.

"you know…. I and the girls really worried about you all…. We can do anything and just waiting for you to come home" Ino said.

Tayuya realy surprised about this. She don't know if they friendship is strong. She never had that in Oto gakure. Never saw anyone doing this to the each others. She looking away from they with sadly face.

The boys surprised at what they heard. Then they smiling and grinning.

"hah! Do you think who we are?" said Kiba grinning with his little puppy. Chouji who stopped from his apple smiling and eat the apple more happyly

"troublesome blonde…"said Shikamaru smiled. Neji closed his eyes and smiling.

"of course we doing fine! We are strong especially me cause I'm going to be Hokage HAHAHAHA!" said the laughing Naruto crossed his arms and laughing at the ceiling.

"I..I'm glad y..you okay Naruto-kun…" said the shy Hinata twiling her finger blushing and smiling at Naruto who stopped from his laughed looking at her. Naruto wide grining wrapping his arms on Hinata shoulder.

"thank you Hinata… girls…. You all my friends to" he said with foxy smile not realizing the blushing red shy girl in his arms. "but you all know because we is the twelve of Konoha!"

The others smiled at that. Ino stroking her forehead with smile at the blonde boy at front her. Tayuya can't hold the smiling in her lips.

**BRUKKKK!**

All the eyes looking at the hyuuga who fainted at the floor blushing red face and smiling on her face.

"Hinata! Oy! You okay? Why you fall down on the floor!" shouted the panic Naruto. Ino sighed.

"well it's never change anyway" said her smiling then saw Tayuya who looking at Hinata with raised eyebrow. "it's okay Naruto… she just passed out but happy" said the blonde with squealing at how cute the pair.

"I help her to the bed" said Tenten brough the uncious girl to bed near Neji.

"I realy don't know why she always fainted? Is she had a fever?" asked the confused Naruto with innocent face.

"you know Naruto… I don't know if you act it or not" said Tenten making Naruto more confused. Tenten smiling and pinching Naruto cheek "you know your dense is realy cute!"

"hmnft! Who the cute? That making me to punch his stupid face" said Neji mockingly and crossed hir hands.

"what do you say asshole! You want me to kick your ass again!" shouted Naruto.

"heh… try it idiot" said Neji with smirk.

"I kick your ass! I kick your ass! Let me go!" shouted Naruto trying to free from Shikamaru who holding him.

Ino walking at the red head and smiling. Tayuya who saw raising her eyebrow again.

"welcome to our grup Tayuya-san" said the blonde girl gesturing at the people in the room.

Tayuya saw Kiba trying to steal apple from Chouji who guarding the apple like his life deppeding on it. She saw Tenten who talked and squealing at the Hinata who awake with red in her face. She saw the silent Shino looking at Naruto who act like a brat with Shikamaru holding him and smirking Neji.

"huh…. The grup of idiot" said Tayuya scoffed at what she saw.

"ohh? Hehe… yeah you could say that" said Ino smiling at the red head.

"you in the group to… ditz…" said Tayuya with smirk.

"excuse me! What do you called me?" asked Ino twitching eyebrow.

"what? Are fucking deap ditz?" replied the smirking Tayuya making Ino eyebrow twitching furiously.

The blonde girl realy annoyed with this girl. She think the red head is a sweet girl because how they met before. And now she don't expected the red girl is swearing.

"what? Why are you staring at me like that?" said Tayuya mockingly "sorry but I don't fucking swing like that and we had just met blondi…"

'this girl…. Realy in my nerve!' she screamed inside.

"hey shithead! Come on now! I want to get out already!" shouted Tayuya ignoring the glare blonde girl beside her.

"awww…. Tayuya-chan can we in here just few minutes again?" whining Naruto at her. But the red head giving him look 'shut the fuck up or I kick your ass' made Naruto fliched. "Y..yes ma'am"

"already whipped ne Naruto?" asked the grinning Kiba as he nugged Naruto rib.

"shut up dog boy" said Tayuya now glaring at the flinched Kiba.

"Y..yes ma'am" said the frightened Kiba.

"haaa…troublesome…" said the bored Shikamaru. But he not missed from the warth red head who now glared furiously at him.

"you to pineapple head!" said the red girl with intimidating oni mask behind her glaring at the three poor boy.

"Y..yes ma'am" replied the sweat bullet Shikamaru

'wAw…. That realy….COOL!' screamed the thought Tenten with star in her eyes. Whuu… what wrong with her head? Is Temari realy cracked her head.

'that realy something! I must copy that! Then I can have the boy to follow whatever I say!' squeal Ino at how Tayuya made the boy at the grip her hand.

's..she can.. do that to Naruto-kun? I must can do that to before we… we.. KYAAA!' squeal the blushing Hyuuga girl at the thought she and Naruto become together.

'woman is realy scary…' though Chouji and Neji at the same time.

'…..' guess who?

" come on shithead… I'm hungry now" Tayuya turned to the idiot who supposed bodyguard.

"alright..Tayuya-chan" replied Naruta as he sighed then turned to his friends "anyone want to eat? Tayuya-chan and I will go to Ichiraku ramen wanna come?" asked him.

"well.. I'm little hungry now… Ichiraku ramen is fine" said Ino smiling.

"I'm sorry but I had to go Hokage-sama or I will be screwed…. Troublesome" said the ever bored Shikamaru.

"I go with you to… I want eat something" said tenten

"I..I..go to…" said Hinata twirling her fingers.

"I can't go to with you to cause I must collect the new bug…" said Shino. But disregarded with his friends who already walking out. Making him defressed again. 'so cruel….'

"oh Shino! You here! I don't see you?" asked kiba cheerfully.

'why me!…' crying Shino.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

At the private room in Hokage mansion. One man doing writing the seal on the whole room. The man hair is white and long wore the attire of the Kabuki like. Then the door opened.

Came the blonde women tinside the room. The main room had a massive sealing array drawn on the floor, walls and even the ceiling.

She stepped very carefully as she made her way to the center of the main room. She had to be carefully not to damage any part of the chalk array or it may adversely effect the seal that they were trying to make.

"it'finished Jiraiya?" asked the blonde woman Hokage at him.

The man who Jiraiya stopped from making seal at the center room and turned at her.

"ahh Tsunade-hime….it's just one the seal again to complete this sealing for the red head girl" replied him.

"what seal?" she asked confused. Jiraiya pointed the seal at the center room.

"that seal is one of my complicated seal I ever made" he said proudly. "it took me long to create it"

The busty blonde woman looking at the seal in the center. The seal in center it look like diagram with a lot sealing array. She analysed a bit the seal then turned again to the man.

"what is that for?" asked her.

"that is to turn down effect of curse seal and that.." the man pointing at one the seal like a star on the wall "that seal is to destroy anything from the cursed seal in her body system"

"so her tying with Orochimaru will cut out?" asked the blonde woman.

"yeah like that… and now I making the seal for unexpected happen which we don't want while we doing sealing" said the man now continue his work.

"what do you mean?" asked Tsunade confused.

"you will see later…" he said while plunged paintbrush to a bottle of ink.

Then they just silence for a minutes while Jiraiya doing his work and Tsunade looking at him. But Jiraiya cut the silenced with speak.

"you know Tsunade-hime? The brat and the foulmouth red girl realy remind me of Minato and Kushina…." He smile with sad face.

Tsunade closed her eyes. She remember they from her past while she still at Konoha. The one student of Jiraiya who became Yondaime and the red head Uzumaki who always hang out with him. While Orochimaru had Anko with him.

"well they like a twin of them with ther hair and attitude huh?" Tsunade said smiled at him.

"that my be true hehe…" he chuckle "but I have feeling that they will cause a huge blow in the whole of Elementary Continent" he spoke looking at her. Tsunade just smiled at that.

"what whould you think if a brat with chnucklehead and a girl with full of sailor mouth can be? Of course it will be hell of world" she smiled and turned walking away from the room.

"yeah hehe… anyway? WHY CAN'T WE MORE ROMANTIC LIKE THE BRAT AND HIS GIRL? CAN'T I HAVE A KISS FOR MY HARD WORK!" shouted Jiraiya while anime tear running down at his face.

"SHUT UP! LIKE I WILL DOING THAT!" screamer the busty woman at the door.

"B..But…UGHHTT!" the man had a flying table crushed his face.' WHERE THE FUCk IS THAT THING!'

"JUST DO IT YOUR JOB PERVERT!"' shouted the woman then she walking away from the room with amused face.

'well that my pervert anyway….'

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

At street of Konoha the group teenage with four girls and one boy walking at the business district of Konoha.

"you realy don't want me push you Tayuya-chan?" asked Naruto to the girl at his left side.

"I can do it myself shithead…." She said with little growled escape her mouth. She want to push the chair by herself cause she don't want to look weak in front the bitchs… I mean the girls.

Her hand is tired but don't want to saw it the others. Well aside from that, she want to train her hands cause she want it to work perfectly while her legs still screwed. But she realy don't know if that damn ramen stand is realy far from where their walked out from hospital. Naruto stared at her with some concerned expression on his eyes.

"you can hurt your hands Tayuya-chan…" said him. The other girls just watching the blonde and redhead at behind them.

"just say how long we arrive to the damn stand!" snapped her. Naruto just sighed.

"it near one block from here…"

"you know? Naruto looking realy care about the girl?" whispered Tenten to Ino.

"I don't know…I don't ever saw him like this to the girl, expect Forehead who he had crush?" whispered Ino back at Tenten. While the blonde girl and spesialis weapon whispered like a queen of gossip, the shy girl beside them is staring between Naruto and Tayuya.

'is he like Tayuya-san too…..? I don't want to have more competitors for win Naruto-kun heart!' though her.

They just walking to the ramen stand when Tayuya looked at the one shop. She looked at that little long then shook her head and continued walking. But Naruto saw that and looked at the shop while grinned at his face the continued walking at Tayuya side.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

Shino back at his home still depressed with glommy darkness aura around him. Then he opened the door.

"I'm home….." he went to a kitchen where his mother cooking and his father read a scroll at the dining table. He sat down at the one chair.

10 minutes still with silenced…..

20 minutes still remaining queit ….

30 minutes his father put the scroll at the table and looking at Shino while at the same time his mother brought the food at the table. Then at the same time to they ask him.

"oh… you already home Shino?" said the parent to their son.

Shino felt like a thunder hit him from a black cloud dramatically. He stood up like a statue then walked out from the kitchen to his room to back gloomy again.

'WHY ME DAMNIT!' screamed him in his thought but at outside he looking realy calm. Poor Shino….

His parent just looking at they retreated from then looked at each others with confused. Then shureged it.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

Back at Naruto and the girls at the ramen stand. Naruto walking inside then saw the ramen chief and his daughter doing they work prepare making ramen.

"Yo Teuchi-jisan! Ayame-chan!" shouted him greeted them who turned at him.

"Ohh Naruto! Back again to eat? Hahaha!" asked the amusing old man ramen chief. Naruto sat down at the chair laughing too.

"Hahaha! Of course jiisan! When I stop eat your delicious ramen.

"how are you Naruto-kun?" asked Ayame smiling enjoying Naruto presence.

"I'm fine Ayame-chan!" replied Naruto scratched his head while grining at her.

Then Ayame looking at behind Naruto to find several girls inside with him. She know the three genin girls when she remember them as Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

"Hello Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san" greeted the blonde girl at the chief and his daughter.

"g..good morning…" said the shy Hinata with little bowed.

"Hi…" said Tenten waved and smiling. Teuchi and Ayame happily greeted them back.

Then Ayame looking at the one girl at the chair who had red hair. She don't know who she is?

Naruto saw the confused Ayame the gesturing with his hand to pointing at Tayuya.

"Ayame-chan… meet my new friend Tayuya-chan!" he aid with wide smile.

"Heloo… I'm Ayame nice to you" said Ayame smiled warmly to Tayuya.

The red head fliched little still uncomfortable with a stranger. Then she saw Naruto smiling at her like said 'hey it's okay Tayuya-chan they are kind people'. She turned to Ayame.

"it's nice to meet you to Ayame-san…." Said her. Then she saw Naruto again gave her a look 'there it's okay.. don't be to stiff' then she gave him glare 'shut the fuck up shithead! No one need your comment' making Naruto grining foxy at that.

Ayame raised eyebrow seeing the two. Then smile again.

"Sooo what are your order?" asked him picked a pen ready to write the order from a costumer.

"I have four beef ramen!" Naruto said with enthusiasm on his face made Ayame laughed when she writed his order.

"I have one chicken ramen" said Ino sat down beside Naruto left.

"I have the same with this blondie here" said Tenten gestured Ino then sat down beside Ino.

"I have one chicken ramen please…." Ordered Hinata sat at right side Tayuya.

"I have one of shithead ordered" said Tayuya.

"shithead….?" Asked the confused Ayame. Then Tayuya pointing Naruto face.

"I mean him" she said like it the fact. Naruto pouted made Ayame chuckled at the nice name given from the red head at her blonde knucklehead.

"okay..okay.. so we had five beef ramen and three chickin ramen" then she take the order to her father who cooking the dished.

While the waitress given they order. Tayuya felt the stand little high for her to eat. Then she looked at the empty chair beside Naruto.

So she lift her hands in the air at Naruto. The blonde gave her a confused look. Tayuya gave him a glare 'pick me up to the fucking chair or I snap your head'. Then it cliked Naruto scrated his head sheeplisly.

He grap her in her wais to be easy lift her and Tayuya placed her arms in his neck to support him. But to the others who watching the scene between the two had a different idea what is happened looking like intimate couple.

Ayame smile widely at Naruto who succeed lifted Tayuya on the chair.

"so~ Naruto-kun~.."said ayame with gleamed at her eyes. Naruto and Tayuya turned to the brunette waitress. "is she your girlfriend?" asked her with amused smile.

The statement shocking Naruto and the girls. Naruto and Tayuya blushing furiously while the blonde and weapon girl thought about it is true? And the shy Hinata blushing with jealous what Ayame said.

"wha..what…!" snapped Tayuya with red face. 'the nerve she said that!'.

"Ayame-chan what are talking about! She not my girlfriend!" shouted Naruto with blushing.

"ahhhh the bulleye~ so what your explanation about your red face hmmm?" asked her teased him and the red head again.

"it's nothing!" shouted Naruto trying to depressing his red face but failed miserably.

"ah..~ what your explanation to that?" asked Ino joining the teasing while pointing at Naruto who still had his hand on Tayuya waist while Tayuya had her arms on his neck. Unknow to everybody the face of princess Hyuuga had fill with jealous.

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other and saw what Ino mean is. Then they red face who put tomato to shame because it red. Quickly parted away with each other.

"it's not like that! I just help her" shouted the red face Naruto at the grining tease from the other expected one who jealous of course….. you can guess who?

Ayame, Ino and Tenten raised they eyebrow while looking at him. 'ahhh the bullshit'

"You all fucking wrong if I would be this stupid face gropped girl!" shouted Tayuya at them while pointed her finger right at Naruto nose. The Ayame and the girls sweatdropped had a same think like 'what is gropped girl anyway?'

"who is stupid face! And who is the right mind to become your 'fucking boyfriend' anyway Tomato!" Naruto snapped back at the red girl.

"of course you who stupid! Moron! Who wore that disgusting you called clothes making you more stupid!" shouted back Tayuya.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Naruto.

"YEAHHH!" shouted Tayuya. The two glared at each other.

"you know? You two look like old couple hehe.." said Tenten who smiling.

"WE ARE NOT COUPLE!" screamed the two old couple the same time. Making Ayame chuckle.

"okay….okay you are not old couple but young lover…"said Ayame. While Ino trying to hide her amused laughed with her hand.

"WE ARE NOT LOVER!" the two shouted at the same time… again. Then turned to each other.

"STOP COPYING WHAT I SAID!" screamed at each other face.

"okay… stop screaming at each other…. I think your order is already I will bring them" said her walked at her father who prevare the ramen.

Tayuya huffed and crossed her arms. Then she felt like someone given her shot of chill on her direction. She turned and saw Hinata giving her massive look. They staring at each other. Ino and Tenten just looking at the two girls.

'woooo this is interesting….' Thought Ino and Tenten anthusiasm to looking at the catfight would happen.

"what are you looking at bitch!" snapped Tayuya rudely.

'Wuuu that strike one!' thought Tenten.

'come one Hinata! You can do it! Don't losse to her!' cheering Ino happily.

Hinata then had fromwhere a confident and reply Tayuya like a good smack.

"sorry Tayuya-san I'm not talk to no important people" said him looked away from her and looking at Naruto who can wait to eat a ramen ignoring around him.

'woaa that realy hit on the spot!' squeal Tenten looking at Tayuya twitching eyebrow.

'This eyefreak SLUT!' screamed the red head doing her best resisting to kick 'eyefreak slut' ass.

The tension is realy hard to breath who saw the scene, expect Naruto who to dense to realized what happen…. Again.

"here your ramen guys" said Ayame who return and brought the ramen breaking the tension.

"ITADAKIMASU!" shouted Naruto break the chopstick drooling like water fall then eating with gusto like he not eating since a year.

SLURP! SLURP! SLURP!

"WEMIWIOUS! ( DELICIOUS!)" said him with mouth ful of noodle.

The other who see it had disgusting on they face expect Ayame who smiling knowing the habit eating the blonde boy. Then Tayuya punched his head.

"OUCHH! Heeww wham iw naw mwom! (hey what is that for!)" said him with mout still fill with noodle.

"that disgusting ahithead! And swallow your food first before speak! Have you no manner!" shouted her glaring at him. Naruto swallowed his food and scrated his head.

"ahh sorry Tayuya-chan…"he smiling at her. "but it's SO delicious! I can't help it!" said him with wide smile.

"whatever shithead…. But if you can fucking more slowly eating than you can taste the ramen better" said Tayuya with sighed.

"B..but! it's my style!" said him. Tayuya eyebrow twitching furiously. The nerve he say that a eating style!

Then she picked up her chopsticks anda lowered them down toward Naruto noodles. She will give the shithead a lesson the true eat manner. She got a good amount of noodles on her chopsticks.

"say 'ahhh'…" she said gestured to him with noodles at front him hold by her chopsticks. Naruto wide eyes to see the red head want to feed him. The other girls to stunned to say anything.

"what wrong with your face? Open your fucking mouth shithead!" she said with more loudly and bit annoyed.

Naruto smiling at her and eat the noodles from Tayuya chopsticks happily.

'that realy a bold move…..' thought Tenten and Ino.

'Wa..WHAT!' screamed Hinata inside her. Ayame had a gleam on her eyes and smiled like cashhire cat.

"now eat more slowly and you will have a better good taste of food in your mouth" she said with lecture pose.

"oh yeah! The ramen taste better if eat slowly!' he shouted happily than continued his eating with more manner making Tayuya smiled little.

"I don't want you to eat like a craftman at front me again, understand?" Naruto grining gave her salute at her.

"you know? I never had a girl feed me? Even by beautiful girl like you" he said it with foxy grin and continue to eat his food. Not knowing from him, the girl got a different meaning what he said. Tayuya gasped and blushing on her face.

"wha… sh..shut up shithead" shuttered her and then eating her ramen trying to ride a feeling warm on her stomach because what she heard from the blonde.

The order girl just to shocked with they jaw on the floor.

'I can't believe it what I hear…. Naruto gave her a flirt!' shouted Ino not believing what is happened. Come on! This the idiot, to dense boy we're talking about!

'Naruto-kun… he.. he said she beautiful….' Thought Hinata sad. She realy want to cry to heard what her blonde said.

Then the group just eating they food with silence. Ino still wondering about the blonde beside her. Ayame still smiling looking at Tayuya.

"you know?" Naruto and Tayuya stopped eat and looking at her "... you two just doing indirect kiss about minutes ago?" asked the waitress with tease smile.

"Wha…what!" shouted a blushing Tayuya. Hinata chocked from her food.

"what are talking about Ayame-chan!" he said with red face. Oohh this is so funny! Squealing Ayame.

"you feed Naruto-kun with your chopsticks… and you eating with the same chopsticks…. Are you realy not a lover hmmmm?" said the waitress elbows resting on the stand and her head on her hands winked at the two blushing in front her.

"yeah… in my look it's realy like a lovey dovey" said Tenten smiled.

"We NOT!" screamed red face Tayuya.

"Ohoooo?" said mockingly Ino not belive the red girl. She join the teasing red haired girl after helped Hinata.

"Shut up!" said Tayuya looking away and crossed her hands. Ayame, Ino and Tenten just laughing.

The red head had the same warm on her stomach again. She don't know what wrong with her. And the worse is she admitted that she realy doing indirect kiss with the blonde idiot.

"knock it off girls…." Said the blushing blonde with pleading face to stop tease them.

"hehehe you two to funny to tease" chuckled Ayame. Then something clicked on her head. "so Naruto-kun~… if you donn't… why you do brought a lot of girls in here….. are you trying become a cassanova hmmmm?" asked Ayame innocent. Tayuya turned at her with look 'What The Fuck!'

"WHAT! Of course not! Where do you had that idea!" shouted Naruto blushing and thinking about him with the girls together.

Ino and Tenten exchange a look then nodded and grinned widely. Tenten walked at Naruto and hold his right hand while Ino holding his left hand.

"Aaawww Naruto-kuuun you asked us to be with you and now you not admit it?" said Ino with sweet voice on Naruto ear.

"yeah it's okay…we don't mind to sharing you" said Tenten winked at him. Hinata blushing furiously while Ayame laughing.

"is us not deserved you? You can punish us for become nasty girl…" said Ino with puppy tear eyes. Tayuya eyebrow twitching furiously again.

"yess… you can punish us in one room, one bed, one full night of **extasy**….." Tenten said the last word with husky voice.

Naruto can hold anymore with his red face. He fallen down with massive blood came out of his nose.

"Hahahahahaha! That so funny!" laughed Ino with Tenten holding they stomach. Ayame chuckle at the blonde boy While Hinata blushing.

"served the shithead for thinking perverted…" said Tayuya crossed her arms looking at her bodyguard.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

Then were they finished they food. They parted away. Ino and Tenten going home to helping they parent dhop while Hinata going home to practice with her father but gave Tayuya a little hostile look and of course that is not fine with red head who gave Hinata full force glare.

"so… Tayuya-chan I think is time to going back to hospital" asked Naruto while pushing her wheelchair. They walking at the bussines district of Konoha.

"yeah whatever shithhead… I feel little sissy on my ass anyway" said Tayuya closed her eyes. They just silence on the way then Naruto saw the shop from early and smiling.

"Tayuya-chan can you wait here for second? I want to got something" asked Naruto while walking away from her.

"hey! Where the fuck you going shithead!" shouted her glaring at the retreated the blonde boy.

"just wait in there! I be back shortly!" replied Naruto smiling waved at Tayuya and walked at the one of block district.

"that stupid asshole good for nothing….." said her. Then she crossed her hands and closed her eyes. Ignoring the people walking passing her. She opening one of her eyes.

'this damn village is sure is busy and full of bitches and asshole..….' Though her.

She waited for two minutes for her bodyguard. Then her wheelchair being pushed and surprised her ready to punched someone who had the gut to push her. When she turned back ready to delivering a good hit on who ever the bastard. She saw that someone is Naruto who grinning at her. She relaxed a bit and give the boy death glare.

"where the fucking are you!"

"hehe… sorry Tayuya-chan if you waiting me a bit long" he apologies while sracted his head sheepliahly.

"damn right you made me waiting in this village ass alone!" asked her.

"awww I'am so sorry Tayuya-chan…. But I just want to bough this for you" he said with holding a plastic sack to her. Tayuya raised her eyebrow.

"what the fuck is that?" asked her pointing at the plastic sack. Naruto wide smile at her.

"why you don't look for yourself" said him. Tayuya giving him suspicious look. Then take the sack and looked at what the thing inside it.

plastic sack to her. Tayuya raised her eyebrow.

Tayuya wide eyes surprised at what she looking at. Then turned to the grinning Naruto.

"you bought me a chocolate? Ho..how?" asked her.

"well… early I saw you stared at the chocolate shop with cute expression of your" he said it made Tayuya had a little pink on her cheek while she pinch his rib. "Ouch! then I think you like a chocolate so try to buy you some hehe…" said him with foxy smile.

Tayuya looking away from him with blushing on her face. She feel the itchy feeling in stomach again. Then she turned to Naruto again with generous smile adorable on her face.

"thank you Naruto…." She said.

"Awwww where the word of 'shithead' and 'fucking'?" he asked with mocking whine.

"Hahaha! Alright you fucking shithead not have a brain!" she laughed made Naruto laughed to.

"time to taste delicious of sucker!" she shouted nearly squealing and Naruto sweatdropped hear a chocolate word to be switch with sucker? She sure had a creative mouth.

She picked up one choco bar from the sack, opened it then eat with drooling mouth.

"hmmmmm…. It's realy long I'm not to feel this taste again!" she shouted with eyes closed and bit a choco bar with happy face.

Naruto staring at her happy face realy making him proud in his heart. she looking realy calm eating the sucker. it's very different from her usually stubron attitude, hard headed, don't give a fuck from the others. but that attitude that making him realy had interesting in her.

"you realy like that 'sucker' is you?" asked Naruto. Tayuya turned to him smiling.

"of course I do! The sweet taste is so fucking great! It always brighten my day if I had a bad mood…" she replied with cheerfully made Naruto glad to bought her the 'sucker'.

"if that 'sucker' is always making you this happy….. I will always buy you that hehehe.." he grinning at her made her blushing.

Tayuya then picked one again from the sack. Opened it then bring it at front his face.

"hey have some… you bought it anyway.." Naruto smile then eat from her finger and savoring the taste.

"hmmm… it sure is sweet and it good" mumbled him grinning.

"damn right shithead!" she replied happily and eat her chocolate bar while Naruto looking at her face with warm smile and pushing the wheelchair to Hospital direction.

**To be continue…...**

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

**(Insert Ending Fairy Tail "Kimi ga iru kara by Mikuni Shimokawa")**

Author : HAHAHA! Thank you to all my youthfull readers!

Tayuya : " my youthfull ass…"

Author : why you always so cold to me…..~

Tayuya : "damn right I will do!"

Naruto: " for everyone who read this chapter, please leave a word for the author for author inspiration and spirit"

Author: Yeah please! Just two word! "Good" or "Not"! Please just leave me a review! I beg you to you!"

Tayuya: " Yeah...You all can say "He sucker! " or "Fucking moron" or "Brain shit"

Author: why you so unyouthfull to me….. huks hiks hiks

Tsunade : "please review and have a nice day"

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

**Spoiler for The Next Chapter**

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

"Tayuya you ready to do sealing" Tsunade asked smiling.

"Of course I do! Let's doing this shit!" the rd head shouted.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

"I will protect you, don't worry!" Naruto said it with nice guy thumb up at her.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

" I have mission for you kukukuku….."Orochimaru smiled evily at his soldiers at front him.

**xxxxxNarutoXTayuyaxxxxx**

**Coming soon! Chapter $!**

** "The Sealing and have feeling"**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\ /**

**V**

**Review in this spot  
><strong>


End file.
